The Unknown Being
by icanttellu
Summary: Edward left Bella two years ago, not knowing she was pregnant with his child. Bella left forks because she could not handle the shame she would face of being pregnant at the age of seventeen. More of the summary inside. Rated M for Language and Situation.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** I will try and post every other day and send previews of the next chapter when responding to reviews.

So, I hope you enjoy.

Rated M for Language and Drug Use.

**The Unknown Being**

Summary:

_Edward left Bella two years ago, not knowing she was pregnant with his child. Bella left forks because she could not handle the shame she would face of being pregnant at the age of seventeen. As a high school drop out with a two-year-old daughter, Bella does what she has to do to survive. When The Cullen's show up in the same town as Bella, what well they think of her and the child they never even knew about._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

BPOV

I was coming down from my high; my night was over. The dressing room was almost empty as I was the last dancer to perform. I hated that my life ended up this way, but would not change it for the world. Changing it would mean loosing the best thing that has ever happened to me since the day he left. My little girl, Payton Marie Swan, is the light of my life and the reason I'm still living.

I have had many jobs these past two years, but none of them gave me enough to support my little girl and myself. I struggled a bit at first, usually only having enough money to give her things while I went without. It was something I was happy to do, she did not ask to be in this position, I was the one that chose to leave everything I have ever known and set out on my own. It was about ten months ago, when I got up enough nerve to walk into this adult entertainment club that were looking for dancers, I was hired on the spot without even dancing for anyone because they said I had the look that would make the men go wild. I was just excited because I new that if I played my cards right, I would make enough money to provide a decent life for my little girl.

The first night I was set to go on, I almost ran off and was never going to look back, but when one of the other dancers gave me a couple of pills and said _"take these, they will do wonders for you,"_ all my worries just seemed to melt away. Little did I now at the time that those little pills would only push me further into a world I never thought I would get into. Little by little I started to drift into stronger drugs, cocaine being my drug of choice. But it was only a work thing, I never brought it around my house and I never let my little girl see that way I acted when I was using.

I was walking out from the club with three hundred dollars in my pocket, it was nearing two am in the morning and I was dead tired, one of the many side affects of using. My car was nothing special, but it got me from point A to point B numerous times, it was my little sanctuary when I was not at home. It was the place where I would come down from the night's activities before I walked through my door. It is where I would still think about him, and they way he left me in the woods with nothing to remember him by. It was a place I would get all the emotions I had to let go before seeing my baby girl.

The lights were still in my apartment by the time I got home, I just hoped that my little girl was sleeping and not up watching television with the babysitter. My place was cleaned, one of the reasons I loved this babysitter. As I closed the door she came walking around the corner with her things in her hands. She looked extremely tired.

"Hey Jasmine, Was she all right tonight?" I asked her. Some times my little girl did not always have the best time trying to fall asleep; she would usually wake up screaming from her nightmares.

"She was perfect, not a single problem." She said as she walked by me. We said out goodbyes and I made my way to my room, it was small, but it was something I could call my own and I was proud of it. It was calling my name, but before I could even think about lying down, I had to wash this filth off of me. It was relaxing to say the least, but I was dead tired and climbed in my bed. I do not know how long I had been lying there until there was a small knock on my door. I could see the light shine through as the door creaked open and could see it disappear as the door was being closed. Light footsteps were making there way around to the side of the bed I was on.

"Mommy," a little sweet voice called out.

"Yes baby," I said and she moved closer to the bed.

"I had a bad dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep, can I s-sleep with you." She asked in the same small voice as before, a voice I could never say _NO_ to.

"Of course my little girl, climb on up." And she did as she was told. She snuggled into my side after giving me kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mommy," and a tear escaped from my eye. No matter how many times she said it, it was the best thing I have ever heard in my life.

"I love you too sweetie, now lets get to bed." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before we both slipped into darkness.

That night I dreamed what I dream every single night. My mind replays the specific day in the woods that my loved left me. Every night, it starts and ends the same way; the only thing that changes is the scenery. His words flow through my mind and open the whole in my chest a little wider.

"_My family and myself are leaving forks…"_

"_I'm tired of controlling myself, I need to be somewhere were I can be me…"_

"_I don't want you…"_

"_You are NO good for me…"_

The ringing of the phone brought me from my sleep, I really did not feel like getting up so I let it go straight to the machine. The voice that came through the phone shocked me, He was one of the people I regretted leaving without even a goodbye.

"Bella honey…please let this be you. I have been looking for you since you left. I just need to know that you're OK, that you're sa…please just give me a call. I love you Bella; I miss you so much. Please come home…Dad."

Hearing his voice brought tears to my eyes. I have fought with myself over this for the past couple of months. Really, what would it hurt to give him a call, to talk to him for a little bit and allow him the benefit of knowing that I am all right. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't do that because I know I would cave and tell him everything that I have been doing and to hear the disappointment in his voice was the one things that would end me all together. So NO, I won't give him a call little Bella was nowhere to be found and I knew he would not approve of the new version.

…

"Momma…Momma…" My little girl waked me; my eyelids fluttered open and landed on the alarm clock. It was barely 7 o'clock in the morning, I internally groaned, but put on my best poker face and turned to Payton.

"And what are you doing up so early young lady." I asked in a stern voice, which was met by a high-pitched giggle.

"But mommy, I's hungry," pouting while she said this. I quickly grabbed her up and made my way to the kitchen. I was definitely not a morning person, but when having a toddler running around, you have to be. We spent the rest of the day doing things Payton wanted to do, which consisted of coloring, watching the Disney channel and playing dress-up, although she did not have many things to dress up in. But all in all, we both had a blast.

It was nearing time for me to leave for work and Jasmine was do to arrive any second. I was preparing myself for another long night at work. Another night of dancing away my troubles and making the most out of my situation. Making the money I needed to provide for my child.

It was a quarter to eight when I pulled into the parking lot and the place was already starting to fill up, the usual crowd were here already judging by the cars and probably have been for some time. That was the one good thing about a job like this, if your liked, they keep coming back for more; the more they came back, the better the tips and the better the tips, the better I felt and the harder I pushed myself to give the best performance ever. I made my way to the side door, where Robert was standing waiting for the dancers to arrive.

"Good evening Ms. Swan. How have you been doing" He said in a deep voice. Robert was truly one of a kind, a person you could trust with your life and one whom would take a bullet for you as well.

"I'm fine Robbie, it's just another night in the life of Bella Swan." I gave him a little one armed hug and made my way into the building, not before having him wish me luck for the night.

The dressing room was already destroyed, clothes were thrown everywhere, make-up was spilt on the tables and cigarette smoke was filling the room. This was something I had to get accustomed too, I was one usually for keeping things clean, but nothing could help this mess. I could hear the other females talking about what they made already and squealing like little schoolgirls discussing what they would buy next.

Thankfully there was one station left open and I quickly made my way over to it. I immediately started stripping off my clothes, leaving only my bra and panties on. This was my usual routine before I applied my makeup, figuring that it would be quicker to change into my costume when the time was needed. Make-up was caked on my face, just the way the men loved it, the more the better, well in their eyes at least.

I was due on in fifteen minutes and I was already getting my syringes out of my purse, already filled with my drug of choice. Every night before I went out on stage or shot up, I think about where I would have been if everything worked out like I wanted it to. Would I be a vampire by now, would I be Mrs. Edward Cullen, would I have the family I always wanted to have? Who kno…

"Bella, ten more minutes," and I was effectively cut off from my train of thought. It was now or never, I picked up on syringe and held it in place on the crease of my arm. I did not even feel the pinch as it went into my skin, I could feel the liquid running through my veins and it was then that I was fully ready to take the stage.

My costume tonight was a skimpy cop uniform that was paired with thigh high boots, one of my favorite costumes I've worn since I started. By the time I was ready, the curtain was already down and I took my place in the center of the stage. My nerves were no longer and like every other night, I was ready to dance my ass off.

Sirens started to play over the speaker system and the announcer was roaring up the crowd.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. I am planning on updating tomorrow night if everything goes according to plan. Which I think it will. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter: A little of Emmett and Jasper's trip to the local strip club, and who do they see, but none other than Alexis Love.

Thanks

icantellu


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_My costume tonight was a skimpy cop uniform that was paired with thigh high boots, one of my favorite costumes I've worn since I started. By the time I was ready, the curtain was already down and I took my place in the center of the stage. My nerves were no longer and like every other night, I was ready to dance my ass off._

_Sirens started to play over the speaker system and the announcer was roaring up the crowd._

"_Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

EMPOV

"Jasper…come on man, were not going to be there in time." I was getting annoyed really quickly, this was his idea, his idea of breaking in the new town we moved to, but yet he was taking he sweet ass time. If it wasn't for the fact that I have seen him naked on occasion, I could have sworn he was born a girl with the amount of time it took him to get ready. I mean come one, we're men, we are supposed to throw things on and be done with it; we're not suppose to care what we look like. But don't tell him that…

"FINALLY," I bellowed when he walked down the stairs, he just glared at me and kept walking until he was out the door and headed to the car. He was wearing nothing special, so I have no clue what took him so long up there, probably rubbing one-

"Stop being a pussy Emmett, we will get there in time so don't worry about it. And please for the life of me, please don't do anything stupid while were there…Please." I know he was pleading with me, but I did not comprehend anything pass the word pussy. I cannot believe he called me that. Me…Emmett…a…_pussy._ Nah!

"Did you hear me Emmett," I was still in my own world, thinking of ways to make Jasper squirm tonight. Trying to decide if a lap dance was going to the trick, or if I had to think of something else. I was nodding my head away to his constant questions, but really paying him no mind.

"Emmett, quit nodding and answer the fucking question. I can feel you, and so help me, I will turn this car around and you can drive yourself" I was immediately broken from the spell I was in.

"Yeah, Yeah sure I did." By the time I answered we were pulling into the parking lot, it was packed already and I knew just from seeing the parking lot, that this place was going to be a place I would frequent a lot. That is if Rosie allowed me.

The inside was just like I would imagine it to be, it was dark, but with my sight, it didn't matter. Stripper poles where everywhere you looked, two small stages, well circles really were off to the right and left of the center stage where a girl was doing her show already. Jasper and I found our reserved table that was right in front of the main stage and settled in. Within in seconds a girl wearing a thong and painted on vest was standing in front of us.

"And what can I get two fine gentlemen like yourselves tonight?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Two beers please" Jasper replied as quickly as he could. She leaned down far enough in front of him to give him a better view of her goods. I was sending any amount of lust I could muster straight as Jasper and boy it did not disappoint. Without thinking, his right hand grabbed her boob and fondled it a little. The waitress immediately stood up and smacked his hand away.

"I might have been showing my goods to you, but they only way for you to touch these bad boys is to pay. So what will it be baby." She licked her lips as she finished out the sentence. Jasper turned and stared right at me, asking for my help.

"And exactly how much would you… _OW!_ Motherfucker." I jumped as Jasper kicked me as hard as he could. He was not going down easily this time.

"For this pretty blonde boy over here, a buck fifty, but for you sugar…" she grabbed my hand and brought it to her chest,

"For you, it's free." I yanked my hand back and looked elsewhere. Embarrassed that I even let her lead my hand there. The only thought that went through my mind was that if Rosie ever found out, I would be dead. There was one simple rule: _Look, but don't touch; _I just failed big time, even if I was guided to that spot.

I could feel the smugness coming off in waves from Jasper and I just sat there and glared at him. The waitress finally left and fetched our drinks when we no longer seemed interested in her advances.

One by one a new girl cam out and performed their show. I could see Jasper fidget around from all the lust that was being thrown off from the different men that were around us earning him a chuckle from me. Maybe this would be a fun night after all. It was not even nine o'clock yet and the majority of the crowd was drunk off their asses.

"Em man, we need to get out of here, I can barely stand it. If I spend on more second here, I won't be held accountable for my actions" His voice was low and pleading. I kind of felt sorry from him, but not enough to leave.

"Emmett, are you even listening to me? Come on, will come back another time and see the rest of the dancers. They have a schedule up, please help me out for once in you existence." I just kept looking at the girl in front of me. She was doing everything right and boy was Rosie going to get it when I got home.

The music started to fade away and the lights went down. This must be what everyone was waiting for because they all quieted down and moved closer to the stage. Jasper was flinching and I could see he was getting ready to bolt and within seconds my point was proven right. He stood, looked at me and shook his head before he headed to the door, not even half way there a spotlight came on and lighted him up, he froze in place.

"Hold it right there, were do you think your going?" sirens played over the sound system. Jasper turned slowly around with a confused look on his face, the crowd was cheering and I could not keep the smile off my face. This was going to be the thing that sent him over the edge and I was going to enjoy every second of it. He brought his thumb to his chest asking a silent question.

"Yes you, and don't you know that you've been a bad boy, a very bad boy who deserves to be taught a lesson?" the announcer said. Jasper shook his head, still frozen in place.

"Come up on stage honey, your about to be locked up for your naughty behavior." Two young ladies came out of nowhere wearing cop uniforms; they both grabbed one of Jaspers hands and pulled him up on stage. A straight back chair was already there with two sets of handcuffs on the arms. I could already tell were this was going. They practically forced Jasper down and slapped the cuffs on his wrist, even though they wouldn't do what they were suppose to.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love" I stood up and cheered, this was going to be awesome!

JPOV

I am going to kill fucking Emmett, if he just would have left when I suggested I would not be in this pace. Being a vampire, I rarely get nervous, but in this instance I was a petrified little girl.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love" The amount of lust that was being given off once this girls name was said was something I was not prepared for, little major was standing at attention and without exposing my self, I could not break free from these cuffs and cover myself. I could hear the curtains rising, and feel the heat from all the lights on my ice-cold skin.

The sound of heels on the tile made me even more nervous and the lust rose even more within in the building. A soft gentle touch was placed on my shoulder; I could feel breath right next to my ear.

"Hey baby, what have you done to be punished?" The girl said seductively and I was at a loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue, or maybe all the blood flowed from here…" she touched my hair and then she moved to my shoulder and down to my chest. She kept lowering her hand until it reached my belt buckle. "To this little guy," and she grabbed me. My eyes were wide, my mouth hanging open and I was met with a little giggle from the dancer.

"Don't worry baby, you're not the only one." And she moved around me in a circular motion, gyrating her hips with the beat of the music. Her scent was familiar, but I could not put my finger on it.

She was behind me again and I could feel her moving, the next thing I new a hat was placed on my head and her top draped over my shoulder. I look towards Emmett and his mouth was hanging open, shock was all I could feel coming from him. I couldn't understand why. For one, I thought he would be eating this shit up.

The light was blocked from my eyes as the dancer stood in front of me, her front facing the crowd. She dipped down and grinded herself on my lap. She stayed there for hours it seemed, but in reality it was just seconds. She stood and spun around and dropped to her hands in knees. Like a lion stalking its pray she made her way over to me, her face level with my crotch. She continued up until her big brown doe eyes met mine. The same pair of brown eyes I would never forget.

"Bella…" I said as I let out a breath. She was here of all places. When Alice lost all visions of Bella, we thought she died. We even made it back to Forks and peaked in on Charlie, only to find an empty house with a for sale sign in the yard. He was still in the state of Washington because all the missing persons signs had: _Contact Chief Swan. _But here she is today. I could not believe my eyes. I was about to say he name again, but she interrupted me.

"Bella's not here right now baby. The name is Alexis, Alexis Love and I am hear to bring you the greatest amount of entertainment possible." And with that, she smashed her boobs in my face.

This was not the Bella we knew anymore, she was grown, lost any shyness she ever had and for some reason, I knew this was our entire fault. I could not take anymore and broke free from the cuffs and immediately walked from the stage to the door, not caring what everyone thought; Emmett following behind me.

"Jas…" I interrupted him before he could any finish my name.

"Not now Emmett lets just get home and find away to save our little sister from living a life like this." We both got into the car and made our way home. This piece of information all though good, would be hard to break to everyone…especially Edward and his new fling of the month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter: BPOV and why she did not recognize the major.

Thanks

icantellu


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

"_Not now Emmett lets just get home and find away to save our little sister from living a life like this." We both got into the car and made our way home. This piece of information all though good, would be hard to break to everyone…especially Edward and his new fling for the month._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

BPOV

I was in the midst of my routine when this man called me Bella and I had no clue who he was or how he knew my name, although he did look familiar. It scared me for a second, but then I pushed the fear a side and did what I do best.

"Bella's not here right now baby. The name is Alexis, Alexis Love and I am hear to bring you the greatest amount of entertainment possible." And with that, I pushed my boobs into his face. His skin was ice cold, but felt good at the same time. I started to grind down on him when he eased me off and broke loose from the cuffs, leaving the stage like his life depended on it. I was shocked, no one and I mean no one had ever walked out on me before. I stood there for a second before I turned to the crowd, looking over them; I found my new toy for the next five minutes and had him brought onto the stage. He was nothing like the guy before. This one was sweaty, breathing hard and grabby. But that was my fault for not cuffing him to the chair.

I performed an extra ten-minute set just by myself, letting the music guide my body all while showing everything I had. By the time I was done, dollar bills were littered across the stage, whistling and catcalls were going around and I could not help but smile. I gave my signature bow and walked off the stage.

The backstage was almost empty as most of the women already left after they performed. That was the only good thing about working at the specific place, they had so many employees, that u could leave after your set if you wanted to without any repercussions.

I sat there for a while, letting myself wind down from the nights high. I got good at judging just how long the drug lasted in my system and when I could finally leave. It's like my mind finally released itself I could actually be me.

I walked into the bathroom area, which had all the amenities that a normal bath had, but rarely did I ever take a shower here. But today, it felt like I needed one before I left; I was sweating in places I never new I could sweat.

The water felt refreshing as soon as it hit my skin, for five minutes I just sat there and let the water work the kinks out of my body.

The place was getting ready to close when I made my way to the side door. It was almost two in the morning and I was literally dragging my feet. Robbie was there to walk me out to my car, making sure I got there safe and sound; something he always did for any girl who left through the side door.

The drive home was uneventful, just your normal car drive, from point A to point B, not that I was really looking for anything special.

I sat in the care when I reached my apartment complex just to collect myself one last time. When I felt ready, I made my way to my up.

Jasmine opened the door before I could even get the key in the lock and was quickly down the hall not before she said goodbye. My bed was calling me name like it did every work night and I could not wait to get in there. I knew that as soon as my head hit the pillow I would be out like a light and that was exactly what I did.

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was morning when I heard my door open. The soft patter of feet made the way to my bed. The bed dipped along the side and the next thing I felt was a little body curled into mine. I shifted onto my side and looked at my little girl.

"Hey baby." I reached over and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Hi momma, what're we doing today?" she said sleepily and I just chuckled.

"Well short-stuff, I was thinking about heading to the grocery store and then maybe to McDonalds to have lunch." I was met with a high pitch squeal.

"Really momma, can I play to?" I nodded my head. Going to McDonalds was something we rarely did, but every once in a while I would splurge and get her something special.

The store was not busy at all, which was a plus for me. We made our way through each and every isle getting the things I needed for the week. I felt like someone was watching us as we made our way through. At one point I thought I heard a gasp, but when I turned around, nothing was there. It was an eerie feeling and not one I liked at all.

The same feeling I had was present until we made it back home; it was something I could not shake off. I kept Payton close by my side when I was carrying the bags in, just incase something was truly going on. Once inside, the door was double locked and both Payton and me made our way to the kitchen to put away the things we bought before we headed out. Which did not take long at all.

We made our way back out the door when something caught my eye; a sleek black Mercedes that reminded me of Carlisle's was pulling around the corner at a high speed. All sorts of emotions came bubbling up through me; the major emotions being sadness and guilt, not only for myself, but also for everyone that I ever hurt including my daughter for not giving her the life with family around. Payton was looking at me with curious eyes as her hand tightened around mine.

"Mommy, it's going to be all right, we are going to have some fun soon." And that was all she said, it scared me sometimes as to how mature she really is. Little did I know, that this was just the start.

JPOV _(the previous night)_

We made it home in record time; everyone was already in the living room laughing about something. We did not even bother knocking and walked straight in.

The laughter continued until they saw Emmett's and my demeanors; the smiles disappeared. Curiosity and wariness were rolling off the remaining houseguests. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What did Emmett do know?" he said, which was met with a round of chuckles from all but Emmett and I.

"No dad, something else is wrong, this was all Emmett talked about for days and now look at his face." Alice said trying to get the real reason to the forefront. Carlisle turned to look at us both.

"So boys, what's wrong?" Out of nowhere a huge dose of humor made its way to me from Emmett.

"I got a lap dance and felt up a waitress…"I said without thinking about the words that were comin' out. I smacked Emmett upside the head and the only thing I could hear next was Alice's tinkling laugh. At least she wasn't mad.

"Oh No baby, you will get what coming to you later." She purred into my ear and the lust was back at maximum capacity.

"No more antics, just tell us." Esme said, glaring at all of us.

"I'm sorry Esme…um…we kind of ran into someone from the past." I said nervously, I did not want to break this news at all.

"At the strip club?" Rosalie asked and I nodded my head.

"Please tell me it was that whore Lauren…" she mumbled out.

"Who was it Jasper, Emmett?" Esme was getting agitated very quickly.

"Bella" we both mumbled out barely hearable to human ears, but everyone heard it. Esme's hand flew to her mouth, as well did Alice's and Rosalie's hands.

"What was she doing there?" Carlisle asked, his fatherly tone taking full control. I shuffled around nervously.

"Um…she was the one that game me the lap d-" before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall, with a very angry looking Carlisle in my face.

"YOU ALLOWED THAT TO HAPPEN!" he roared at me. I have never seen him this mad.

"N-No, I stopped as s-soon as I realized it was h-her." I was stuttering and fumbling around like I was caught doing something wrong. He dropped me from his gripped and returned to the couch. Not only were Rosalie and Alice glaring at me, but also Esme was looking fierce, so I knew not to do anything or say anything wrong from this point on. She spoke up as she took her place next to Carlisle.

"Did you at least get her out of there?" The only thing I could think of was, _SHIT, SHIT, and SHIT!_

" No" and I was met with a smack across the face. She turned around and moved towards Emmett. Thank god, I was not the only one there that could have done something.

"And you Emmett, what did you do when you found out it was her?" he coward away from her.

"I was in too much shock to do anyth-" and I cut him off.

"Mom, Dad, she did not even know it was me. You can definitely tell she was on something, just by her mannerisms. She was not the Bella we knew back in Forks." I said in a defeated tone. Carlisle was the next to speak up.

"What do you mean she didn't know it was you?"

"Well when she was dancing for me and I finally figured out who she was, I called her by her name" I stated, they were waiting for the rest.

"And" They all said at the same time.

"And, then she said, and I quote: _Bella's not here right now baby. The name is Alexis, Alexis Love and I'm hear to bring you the greatest amount of entertainment possible _and then right after that I got up and left." They all glanced at each other.

"But…I don't understand." Esme said, you could tell she would cry if she could.

"I don't either and I'm sorry for not trying to do anything." I said and made my way to wear Alice was sitting, this time she pulled me right into her lap and started to whisper soothing words to me. Rosalie was doing the same to Emmett until I spoke up.

"Hey Em, did you tell Rose that you felt up the waitress to?" and he was pushed to the ground and I was met with an angry glare. Carlisle stepped in between us.

"There is nothing we can do about this tonight. So tomorrow morning, I will call the club and get any information out of them I can. Hopefully we can find out where she lives. So until then, no more trouble tonight, or you will be severely punished." And with that, him and Esme walked up to their room.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. Everyone was talking in his or her rooms, well more like groveling for Emmett. I was enjoying having Alice hold me until a single thought entered my mind.

"So who's going to call Edward?" and the entire house went quite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Reviews will get a sneak peak for the next chapter, which will be by Friday morning. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter: The Cullen's calling Edward and them searching for Bella.

Thanks again,

icantellu


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Sorry for being late, but this Business Law class I'm taking requires more time than I thought at first, so I will start updating twice a week and if I can I will do it three times a week. Thanks!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

"_There is nothing we can do about this tonight. So tomorrow morning, I will call the club and get any information out of them I can. Hopefully we can find out where she lives. So until then, no more trouble tonight, or you will be severely punished." And with that, him and Esme walked up to their room._

_Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. Everyone was talking in his or her rooms, well more like groveling for Emmett. I was enjoying having Alice hold me until a single thought entered my mind. _

"_So who's going to call Edward?" and the entire house went quite._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

CPOV

I sat in my study with my phone in my hands for the longest time. I couldn't think of a way to break this to Edward, he was devastated when we all thought Bella had died. One day was all it took for him to decide to leave us for some "alone" time. He checks in every now and then; we get most of our information from friends that have seen him on their travels. What surprised us the most was the mention of different females with him, every few months we would catch wind of another female vampire that was linked to Edward. He was never one to have flings, and was always waiting for the girl of his dreams; enter Bella. She was it for him, and we all knew when he decided to leave her for her safety, it would be the greatest mistake of his life, we just didn't know that she would have just vanished, assuming to be dead until today.

For the first time in my vampire life, I felt uneasy; I dialed the last known number of Edwards hoping that he still had it. Not even three rings into the call and someone picked up.

"Hello" I said, I could hear giggling in the background.

"Hello father…" he said, his voice was low and very monotone, something we had to come to terms with, and something we didn't know how to fix.

"Song I have some ne…" and I was cut off by a women's voice.

"Not know Sarah, can't you see I'm on the phone?" This was the only time I have ever heard a little spark of the old Edward, but it was far from normal.

"Sorry Dad, you were saying." I was going over numerous ways to tell him the news, but did not think that blurting it out would be the best option.

"Edward, I think it's time for you to come back home. Your mother misses you terribly, and don't get me started on your siblings." I said. I heard him sigh and knew what was getting ready to come.

"I'm not ready yet father, I still need to be out on my own, to work through the things I need to work through. You can tell them…" I quickly cut him off.

"I'm not taking no for answer son. You WILL come home and you will do so soon!" I tried not to raise my voice, but failed.

"We have something important to tell you, something that will change your life, but it's not something I can do over the phone. Edward, please just come home…"

"Dad, you know I can't, it's just too much. Pleas give me the time I NEED, the time I need to move on. Please…"I could hear the desperation in his voice. A part of me felt guilty for what I was getting ready to do.

"Edward, please, there is something wrong; something wrong with Alice, that could potentially be a problem for you as well. She needs you Edward, you two are the closest besides her and Jasper and with the emotions she is putting off, Jasper cannot come within two feet of her." I knew it was wrong; wrong to guilt someone the way I was.

I was waiting for an answer when my love came in and handed me a note. The scent was all Alice and it read, "_It worked! But he will be mad."_ That's all I've wanted and would deal with the repercussions later.

"I'll be there in a day or two." He said again is his monotone voice.

"Just come alone…" and I was met with a dial tone.

Now with that taken care of, I went to see what Jasper has found.

JPOV

There are times in your life when you realize money can't get you everything. I know what y'all are thinking, but since I been a vampire, money always got me everything I needed, until today. Jenks could not find anything on an Isabella Swan, a Bella Swan, or even a Bella Dwyer. Don't get me wrong; there was information all the way up until we left, be after that nothing. My only other option was to call the strip club. Something I was not look'n forward too.

"Gentlemen's Day Care." The man said.

"Hello Sir, my name is Jasper Whitlock, is the owner available?" I asked, trying to be as professional as I could. Why, I don't have the damndest idea.

"Speaking."

"Yes Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me some things of Alexis…" I was cut off.

"Listen Boy, Alexis Love is not working today, and there will be no telling of any sorts. Is there something else I can help you with?" Well isn't that shit, now I was getting angry… and still did not have the opportunity to get what I needed to get.

"Don't boy me, now listen. She is very important to not only me, but my family as well. SO YOU WILL ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS! Now, give all you can on Alexis Love. AND DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE. Now go ahead…"I was seething, and I knew anger would not get me anywhere. The only thing I could hope is that he's a softy…But damn it, Bella's my sister, my brother's mate and the most important, the one person who got me on the straight and narrow, the one who single handedly ruined strip clubs for me.

"O-O-Okay…" I wrote down all the information he gave me and before I could gat a thank you out of my mouth, he had hung up.

The little piece of paper in my hand was the one thing that could bring my family back together; it contained the address of our Bella.

Carlisle was finishing up on his phone call and by his emotions; I could tell it went relatively well.

I held up the paper as he walked down the stairs and before I knew it he was out the door. I just stood there looking out the open door. Hoping he would be able to find out a little information about Bella, something we could use to get her back.

CPOV

I was out the door before Jasper could say anything to me. I was so glad that he was able to get the address to where she lived. I know exactly were this place is, I have passed it on numerous occasions driving back and forth to the hospital.

I was there in minutes, the building was nothing spectacular, but it wasn't run down either. I did in fact know that this was a place where I didn't want Bella living; she belongs with us, in our house, with the people who love her.

I quickly made my way to her apartment, only the living room light was one, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I moved to the next window with the same findings. This must have been her room; it was tiny, to small for a girl her age. There was only one window left and it was merely a foot wide.

I was surprised I could not hear her soft voice before now, but she was singing, something I never heard her do before. I peaked into the window and saw her. She looked so different, no different doesn't even cover it, she was not the same person we left, she was thin, but not too thin, she looked like a women and not the girl we last saw.

There was a little girl lying on a bed, she was rubbing her back as she sang the sweet song. It was truly an amazing sight. My daughter as I thought her to be, had a daughter, I was officially a grandpa. I could not help the smile that crossed my face, but it instantly faded when I remember what Jasper said earlier. It did not look like, from what I'm seeing that she was on anything, but I know in my heart, that Jasper would be able to tell if she was lying, and she wasn't.

For ten minutes I stood there and watched her care for this little girl. I could only imagine how hard it must have been for her. I have seen many single parent struggles to support themselves as well as their children. But if there was anything I knew, it was the Bella would do everything she could to give the life she wanted this little girl to have.

It was time to go, reluctantly I made my way back home, even though everything inside me told me to go back and pack her things up to bring her home. But I know I couldn't do that. We couldn't thrust ourselves on her like we never left. We would have to work ourselves back in slowly but surely.

Most of my family was waiting on the porch when I came into the yard. Each of them held a different expression. Esme was worried, as well as Alice. Japer was uneasy because he did not know how to take my emotions. Emmett was happy, of course, nothing could get him down and Rosalie was expression less.

"Did you find anything Dad?" Alice said. I nodded my head and told them to follow me inside. They each took a seat in the living room and turned there attention to me.

"Yes, I found her. She lives in a little apartment not to far from hear…She…She has a little girl…" and I was met with gasps from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter will be Up Tuesday and it will be more of the Cullen's and some Bella.

Thanks again,

icantellu


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

"_Did you find anything Dad?" Alice said. I nodded my head and told them to follow me inside. They each took a seat in the living room and turned there attention to me._

"_Yes, I found her. She lives in a little apartment not to far from hear…She…She has a little girl…" and I was met with gasps from everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

CPOV

To say the family was shocked was an understatement. In the past couple of days, I've constantly had to rein in Esme, Alice and even Rosalie with plans on building a nursery and getting everything ready for this little girl. With some reasoning, they all agreed to wait to see where this would go.

I've been back to Bella's apartment numerous times over the past two days, mainly just to see her and her daughter. I still felt in wasn't the right time to let my presence be known, and knew it was even worse that I was practically spying on my "daughter". Trying to find out anything I could, so when Edward came I could be prepared and tell him everything I knew.

Edward was to arrive at any moment. I knew this was going to be the most difficult thing for me to do and was the main reason I asked my family members to leave for an impromptu hunting trip. I've never lied to anyone in my family since each one of them came into my life and it was eating me up inside. Alice tried to prepare me for today, but I didn't want her knowledge of any of the events that were to transpire today.

I sensed him before I actually heard his footsteps running through the forest surrounding our house. He was moving extremely fast, and would be here within seconds.

I was proven right when he busted through the door; shards of wood went everywhere.

"Where is she, Where's Alice." He was panicking. "And why are you hiding your thoughts from me?" He turned to me with a confused expression on his face.

"Edward, nothing is wrong with Alice…" He was shaking his head harshly as his lips formed words that I could barely make out.

"But…what…you said…"He stood extremely still as I lost the hold on my mind and the images from the past three days ran through me; everything from Jasper telling us about his lap dance, to me seeing Bella through the window of her apartment. They kept replaying through my head and by the look on Edwards face, I knew he didn't comprehend it at all.

"She's…She's dead…it can't be…" And he fell to his knees. His hands went directly to his head were he begun tugging at his hair. He kept murmuring _she's dead, she's dead, she's dead…_the closer I got the harder he pulled and the louder his voice rose.

"Edward, please listen to me." I was finally in front of him; I to dropped to my knees and pulled him to me without much resistance.

"Edward, I'm sorry I lied to you, but we had to get you home and this was are only option." I said, and he gently nodded his head.

"Edward, Bella…"and his whole body froze in my arms, waiting for what I was about to say. "Edward, Bella never died, she's alive and living not to far from here." He was now trying to get away from me, struggling with all his power.

"QUIT LYING TO ME!" He yelled in my face.

"Edward, I'm not lying, look at me…" and he kept his face from mine. "LOOK AT ME!" I yelled back and he slowly turned his head.

"She's alive Edward, Emmett and Jasper found her Edward." And I replayed in my mind what they told me followed by what I saw at Bella's apartment. He was motionless all while this was playing through my head. A small smile played at his lips when I showed him Bella and her little girl. The only thing that didn't cross my mind was the possible addiction that Bella had.

"She really is…" he said.

"Yes son, she really is." I let go of him and he immediately jumped to his feet and went to the nearest seat. I followed directly behind him.

"When can I see her?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face. I cringed internally because I knew he was not going to like what I was about to say.

"I really don't know son. She doesn't even know we are here." He face contorted into a confused expression again.

"But you said Jasper and Emmett saw her?" Shit, the one question I really didn't want him to ask. I kept silent for a few minutes, thinking of a way to tell him.

"Father, I thought you said Jasper and Emmett…"and I cut him off.

"Edward, there's something you need to know about Bella. Jasper and Emmett did see her, but she didn't recognize Jasper at all."

"What do you mean? Does she have memory loss, is this the reason she never returned home to see her father? Is this…"again I cut him off.

"Edward, she's on something. Her emotions that night as Jasper had said were nothing like a normal human, they were muted, muted to the point where she was just there and really not feeling a thing." His face fell and I know there was a war raging inside his head; mainly him blaming himself for this while messed up situation.

He looked directly at me.

"What's her address?" He asked and I'm debating with myself whether or not to give it to him.

"Edward, I don't think it's a…" and he jumped to his feet and before I knew it, I was up against the wall.

"Carlisle, give me her address! I just want to see her, to see her with my own eyes and not through the mind of another." He was pleading with me and I broke down. He was gone before I could even get up off the floor.

BPOV

I cherish the days I have off; it's the days I treasure the most because I get to spend the entire day with my little girl. We didn't do anything spectacular, but it was interesting to say the least. We spent the entire day playing games; ranging from Hide and Seek, which she cheats at, to candy land. Before we knew it, it was time for bed and for me to get ready for work the next day.

But, it's these time I know she will remember for her entire life. The little things always count more than the material things that some parents buy their children.

Work, was work, nothing to it really. I went in and did what I had to do. Luckily the guy I used tonight stayed for the entire show and didn't bolt. I'm still irritated over the fact that the one guy, who was hot as a motherfucker, got up and simply walked away. But I guess the saying goes, you win some and you lose some…I'm just not used to losing.

I was coming down off of my high tonight and was packing up my belongings to get ready to head home.

As I was walking from the building, this weird feeling came over me, like I was being watched. Still feeling the effects from tonight didn't help much either. If anything, it made feel even more nervous. Each step I took, it felt like it was getting closer, what "it" was I couldn't tell you, but I do know that every step I took so did it.

I looked around once I got to my car and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That calmed my fears a little, but not much.

The ride home was uneventful, not like I was expecting a three-ring circus to pop out from know where, but still. All was quiet, too quiet. No cars were around, nothing…something did not seem right.

The closer I got to my apartment building the more cars I saw and it calmed me even more.

The lights in my apartment were off, like they normally were unless I got off earlier than expected. I didn't expect Jasmine to be awake, but my little girl on the other hand, is iffy when it comes to sleep. I don't know if this is the vampire side coming out in her, or if it's just her waiting for me to get home and tell her that I love her.

It was as I expected, Jasmine was asleep on my couch and I gently shook her to let her know I was home. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked up at me.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm home and you can stay here for the night." I whispered and she nodded her head, before I was even out of the small living room, I could hear her soft snores and I just shook my head and went to Payton's room. Like I expected she was wide-awake and smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hey momma." She said as I sat down on her bed. She snuggled closer to my body.

"Hey pretty girl, what are you doing up?" I asked her, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I heard you come in momma." She said it like it was something I was supposed to know right off the bat. I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I'm home now pretty girl. I love you." I said and rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

Once I knew she was out I gently got up off the bed, tucked her in a little more and walked towards the door.

I turned and looked at her one last time before I made my way into my bedroom. But before I left something caught my eye I snapped my head towards the window and was met with a pair of honey colored eyes, the pair of eyes I thought I would never see again, the pair of eyes that made my insides crumble.

I blinked just to make sure I was not imagining it, but when I opened my eyes again, he was gone. Something inside told me I was crazy to believe it to be true, and yet again, I was fooled by my overzealous imagination and once again, my imagination would be my downfall. Once again, I would cry myself to sleep.

EPOV

I saw her; my Bella, she was just as beautiful as the day I left her if not more. I knew it was wrong to follow her home, but I couldn't help myself.

It was the wrong move. She saw me standing there and the look on her face would forever haunt my mind…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter will be Up Thursday Night / Friday morning.

Thanks again,

icantellu


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_I saw her; my Bella, she was just as beautiful as the day I left her if not more. I knew it was wrong to follow her home, but I couldn't help myself._

_It was the wrong move. She saw me standing there and the look on her face would forever haunt my mind…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

BPOV

Those eyes kept me awake all night, even the crying didn't put me to sleep which it usually does. Images of the day he left kept pounding away in my mind, nothing but his words and expression, these were the things that were burned in my mind, the things that have been haunting me since I left Forks.

Time moved slowly, I guess watching the clock is like waiting for water to boil it never happens if you continuously watch it. This was my night, watching the minute hand tic minute to minute, second to second. This was getting me nowhere.

I tried reading, but even that couldn't hold my attention, I tired exercising, but again, that just gave me more energy. So just laying here is how I ended up, waiting for the new day to begin, to put all my worries behind me.

Morning was fat approaching as my walls lighten as the sun rose. My mood was already set on bitchy and whoever got on my bad side today was definitely going to get it.

I was up and had my bed made and showered before six o'clock. I knew my little girl would be up soon, so I made my way out to the kitchen to fix her and I some breakfast.

I was almost there when I froze mid-step, someone was on the couch and I let the loudest blood-curdling scream I could muster.

The next thing I knew, I was crouched down in a corner closest to the kitchen, the person quickly got up and came toward me, my eyes where squeezed shut. I was trembling.

"Bella, it's just me Jasmine…Bella, please calm down, you're all right, nothing going to happen…Please open your eyes." I did as the person said and opened my eyes and I felt instant relief, it was just Jasmine. It all came flooding back to me, me walking onto the house and telling her she could stay, her soft snores as I walked out of the room.

"Oh Jasmine, thank god! I totally forgot I told you can stay last night…Please forgive me for scaring the crap out of you." I looked her in the eye and she nodded her head.

"Of course Bella…" she helped me off of the ground. I was still shaken, but not as much as before.

"Momma…momma…MOMMA!" my little girl was screaming as she came out of her room, terror was the only thing on her face. She ran right into me and hugged my legs tightly.

"What's wrong momma?" she whimpered into my leg. I bent down and pulled her closely to me. I told her everything was all right that her momma just got a little scared and that I was sorry for making her worry.

The sniffling stopped instantly and she threw her head back and let out a laugh, which had both Jasmine and me following in her footsteps.

"Your silly momma…" and she continued to laugh. I let her go from my hold and she went to sit at the table, waiting for me to serve her breakfast.

I was slaving away at the stove, something I loved to do, something I thought I could see myself doing before everything went the way it did. Jasmine was next to me washing some dishes, which there wasn't much of, but I would take at the help I could get.

I heard some plastic bags ruffle behind me but paid no attention to it. I was plating the food when my world came crashing down.

"Momma, what's this for? And what's in it?" I turned around quickly to see what she was talking about. My eyes went wide and I just sat there and looked at it. Jasmine was looking back and forth, her eyes would move from me to what my daughter had in her hands.

I rushed over to her and snatched it out of the hands.

"Oh…it's nothing honey…A-A-Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked her. I could feel my insides start to crumble. She nodded her head and began eating when I sat the plate in front oh her. The one thing I vowed to do and I failed; stupid me for not checking my purse before I left work last night.

I looked toward Jasmine and she had this look in her eye that I couldn't place it. I started to speak, but nothing came out. Jasmine must have sensed my situation and just nodded her head.

I managed out a quick thank you and ran from the room. I could hear Payton screaming for me; Jasmine was trying to calm her down, which wasn't helping, but I couldn't be in there like this.

I made it to my room and collapsed as soon as the door was closed. Sobs rocked my body.

The two lives I lead were completely gone, this simple mistake combined them both and I needed to do the right thing. But the drug was calling my name and I couldn't stop myself, I injected it into my system and regretted it the moment I did so.

I had to get out of here for a while. She didn't need to see my like this and I had to come to terms with what I was doing and what I was going to do.

I walked back into the kitchen after I calmed myself down a bit and noticed that both Jasmine and Payton were coloring. Even though I was a failure, I knew I could count in certain people to get me through rough times, and Jasmine was one of those people.

"Hey guys…" I said and Payton jumped from her seat and ran to my direction. She hugged with all her might and I could feel the tears stream down my face.

"Hey pretty girl, everything's going to be alright baby." And she nodded her head. I bent down and brought her into my arms and kissed her face all over, which in turn earned me some giggles.

"Look at me," I said. "I love you baby girl, but momma has to go to the store real quick…Will you be a good girl for me and Jasmine? I'll be back shortly and then we'll spend the day together. Ok?" and she nodded her head again and told me she loved me and went back with Jasmine.

I really didn't know where I was going to go, but anywhere were I could go other than my house was a positive, because I knew I would break down again and I didn't want my daughter seeing me like this.

I found a little diner at the end of the street and made my way in. It wasn't anything special, but it would do for what I needed, which was a place to come down of my high. I know if anyone looked me directly in my eyes, they could tell I was as high as a kite. I was brought out of my mental dialogue by one of the waitresses.

"Honey can I get you anything?" she asked in a southern accent, something that wasn't too common around here. My hands were starting to shake and I felt uneasy, sweat was starting pool on my brow. I felt like people were watching me, but as I looked around, everyone was minding their business.

"C-C-Coffee please." She walked away to get my order. My hands were down in my lap so no one would notice the shaking.

The waitress brought my coffee and back and with a smile she turned to her other customers.

I grabbed the cup and brought it to my mouth. No matter how slowly I did it, the shaking was uncontrollable, fluid spilled on the table and on my shirt. I quickly put it back down and just stared at it.

Hours passed and I was starting to like myself again, I knew I needed to get back home to my little girl to save the rest of the day and do the things I promised her.

I left the money on the table and left the diner as quickly as possible, earning few stares as I walked out the door.

It wasn't too long into my walked when I bumped into something…or should I say someone. I kept looking sown until they grabbed my arm, a soft apology filled my ears and I continued walking. I turned around right when the person was turning the corner; all I caught was a womanly figure and long blonde hair…

RPOV

I thought I would be jealous of this newfound information of Bella Swan, but I wasn't. This may not be the life I envisioned for myself, or for Bella, but I also did not want her to have the life she was leading now. If I had a chance to go back and befriend her the way my siblings did, I would in a heart beat. I would have been the big sister she never wanted and done things to help her out in her time of need. I would have fought harder when Edward wanted us to leave…Let's just say, I would have been a completely different person.

The only thing I can do now, is be there for her when the time is right, I know I can't make up for my past mistakes, but I could build a new friendship with her and if she allowed me, be an aunt to her little girl.

I was coming back from the auto shop, when a petite girl walked into me, and I instantly knew she was Bella, her scent was off though, it didn't smell as pure as it did before, something was trying to over power it. Something I have come across before.

She didn't meet my eyes and I really wished she would have, she kept her head down and started to move from me, I gently grabbed her by the arm freezing her in her spot. She still didn't look up.

"Sorry." I whispered and continued on my way. As soon as I got around the corner, I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who could do something with this information.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter will be Up Sunday Night / Monday.

Thanks again,

icantellu


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

* * *

><p><strong>AND I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Been up since 3:30 this morning and wanted to get this out to y'all. So again, sorry for the mistakes I know I didn't catch.<strong>

* * *

><p>Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.<p>

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_She didn't meet my eyes and I really wished she would have, she kept her head down and started to move from me, I gently grabbed her by the arm freezing her in her spot. She still didn't look up._

"_Sorry." I whispered and continued on my way. As soon as I got around the corner, I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who could do something with this information._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

BPOV

"Are you all right?" Jasmine asked as soon as I was in the door. I really didn't know what to say to her…I couldn't go with, _yeah, everything's alright, just got high and had to go somewhere to come down…yeah that would work out great_. I already knew she knew what I had done, so I just went with the usual.

"Yes, everything's good, sorry for running out so quickly." I said casually and she nodded her head. I was going to check on Payton when Jasmine told me someone called.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked and wasn't expecting the answer that was returned to me.

"A guy named Charlie…" that was all I heard and tears started streaming down my face. This was it, I never told her about Charlie or anyone else for that matter and I knew she wouldn't lie to him.

"D-D-Did he say a-anything?" I asked, stuttering throughout my question.

"Just asked if you were home and that's about it." She said nonchalantly.

"What did you tell him?" It came out in an angry tone, but there was no reason to be mad at her, I had only myself to blame.

"That you were running some errands and would be back soon…" she said, worried about my response.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIT!" I was yelling by the end of my rant. This couldn't be happening. Knowing Charlie, he was already on his way and it wasn't like I could just up and move.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked worriedly, I just looked at her and felt my insides crumble once again.

"He's my father." I whispered, and was met with a gasp. "He didn't know I was here and hasn't known since I left two years ago. I always let the answering machine get it." I sat down on the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm…I'm just going to go, call me when you want me to babysit" She walked over to me and patted me on the back before she walked from the kitchen.

Moments later, the front door closed and I was left with silence.

I really didn't know what to do or how to occupy my time. Payton was watching a move in her room and one thing I've learned, is that you NEVER interrupt her while she's watching her show.

It was a little after dinnertime when Payton came running into the room.

"Momma your back." And she launched herself in to my arms. I hugged her closely and then helped her to her seat so she could eat some dinner.

We just laid around for the remainder of the night, something she wanted to do because in her words she missed me much. I just shook my head at that comment and continued on with the evening.

The rest of the week went by like it always has, went to work and then sent some time with Payton.

Work, on the other hand, was different. The boss approached me several times during the week mentioning someone calling and asking about me; I just brushed it off and went on and did what I do, dance for the men.

It was on a Saturday where everything went to shit.

It started off great, got Payton ready for Jasmine, they were going to the zoo for the day, and the got myself ready for work.

It was busy as usual and I was getting ready for my performance.

I went to reach in my bag to get my supplies and realized it wasn't there. I started freaking out; things were getting thrown, while others were getting slammed down on my table. An angry scream tore from my throat as I swiped everything off my table…This was not good, not good at all, not once did I perform without a little help and could not for the life of me figure out how I was going to get through it.

"Alexis, five minutes to stage time..." the coordinator said and I started to shake uncontrollably, I could feel the sweat rolling down my forehead. The five minutes flew by and I was met with the sound of the sirens over the speaker system. The crowd went wild…

"Gentlemen, please welcome the sensational Alexis Love." I was frozen in space, still in the dressing room. The coordinator came running back into the room.

"YOU'RE ON NOW!" he screamed at me and I just stood in place, fear taking me over. He cam over to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"I don't have all day Alexis, so get you ass out there and make this place some fucking money…" he bit out angrily and then swung me by the arm to the place I was suppose to be.

The crowd was getting restless, the sirens continued to play; the sweat was still rolling down my forehead. The announcer came over the speaker system again.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love." And the curtains were drawn, the spotlight resting on my form and the crowd went wild for the second time tonight.

A guy was already in the chair on the stage, and I knew it was too late to turn the other way. I could see the boss man in the back glaring at me…

"Shake your thang missy, we don't got all night…"some drunken guy yelled out from the crowd.

It was now or never. I made my way to the guy, my nerves making feel like I was going to get sick. I did a little turn around when I got close enough to him. I could hear him whistle through the enormous cheering that was going on behind me. As I turned back around, I froze, my eyes going wide. All I could think of in that moment was that "HE" could not be here…

I started backing up, every step I took backwards, he would step forward, it lasted until he got all the way to the edge of the stage.

"Isabella Marie Swan, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he screamed the last part out and I was met with darkness.

CPOV

When Rosalie called me that afternoon saying she had run into Bella, shocked me to say the least. I always thought that we would never run into her around town, but I guess we now know have to be more careful. Since we got the info of where she lived from the club owner, each of us would call once a day to see if we could get anything else, but nothing came to fruition.

Esme and I went to her apartment almost every night to see her little girl as well as her, but they never knew.

On one of those occasions, Esme pointed something out about her little girl; she kept mentioning the fact that she resembled Edward. I had to keep telling her that it was impossible and she was just hoping it to be the case.

That just brought up more questions for myself as well as the others. Who exactly was the father? There are no medical records indicating that she ever had a baby.

Edward was beside himself, he fought with himself daily on whether or not he should do something to help her, but thought it would only make things worse for her, because he know how much he'd hut her when he left the way he did.

It was a Saturday night that we all decided to stop by the club, in which she works, to see for ourselves how bad she actually was. We all decided to leave when the article of clothes started to come off. I personally didn't need to see my daughter in her birthday suit, but there was something in me, that was telling me that I couldn't stop her either. She was doing this to support herself and her child and I would definitely not take that away from her. She's too proud to accept help from anyone, so I definitely knew this was her last option.

We were seated in the back, everyone that it, with the exception of Edwards, he stayed behind to see if he could catch a glimpse of her daughter himself, something he has yet to do.

The sirens came over the speaker, and with that, the crowd went haywire.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love." The curtains opened a little, and the shut quickly. The crowd was getting antsy, the sirens continued to play. I didn't know how much time had passed but the announcer announced her again.

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love." The curtains opened and there she was.

You could tell she was nervous just by the stance she was in; as she walked forward, she was hesitant. I felt extremely worried for her and instantly knew she was not on anything tonight; her eyes did not show it. I stood up and my family followed, each step we took, she would take on back. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Shit, she's seen us was all I could think. We all froze in mid step and that's when we heard the unmistakable voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I snapped my head back to the center stage and saw Isabella fall to the floor at the sight and voice of her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I **WILL NOT** demand a certain amount of reviews before I post. If you don't like it, then keep on moving.

Next Chapter will be Up Thursday Night / Friday.

Thanks again,

icantellu


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_Shit, she's seen us was all I could think. We all froze in mid step and that's when we heard the unmistakable voice._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I snapped my head back to the center stage and saw Isabella fall to the floor at the sight and voice of her father._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

CHPOV

When Bella went missing, my heart nearly gave out on me. My little girl was nowhere to be found, she was there one second and then vanished the next.

I spent the past two years searching for her, called every name that resembled hers possible, thinking she would pick up and I would hear the voice I longed to hear. But it never happened.

I sold the house I lived in for over twenty years because I couldn't stand the memories that it brought to me everyday. But that still didn't stop me from doing everything I could, to get her back.

It was very hard the first couple of months. I would get calls numerous times of the day telling me that someone spotted here and there, but yet again, nothing came from these so called tips. Till this day, the station still receives tips regarding this.

I thought I found her one-day, but all I got was an answering machine, her voice was nowhere to be found, but I had this feeling in my gut that told me it was her, so I left her a message practically begging her to come home.

There were nights where I thought I should give up, that if she wanted to come back she would've. And if she didn't, then that was her choice and I would have to live with it. It was morning after, where I would sit and cry for even thinking like that, she's my daughter, my blood, and I would never give up hope that she would come back to me. I'm the only family she has left…the only living parent that still walks the earth.

I never told Renée that Bella went missing; I just couldn't bring myself too. You can tell me I'm wrong, that I'm a horrible person, but I did what I thought was best. That all came crumbling down when I got that call from Florida…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello" I said into the phone. I could hear the person breathing on the other end.<em>

"_Is this the Charlie Swan residence?" The man asked._

"_Yes, this is he speaking…" I said, not sure what to make from the sound of this guys voice._

"_Mr. Swan, there's been an accident. Do you know of a Renée and Phil Dwyer?" My guts were twisting on the inside._

"_Y-Yes, she's my ex-wife…" I already knew what he was going to say._

"_I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but they were involved in an accident. Their bodies were found near a hiking trail not to far from their home. It looks to be an animal attack, but there are no tracks to be seen. Again, I'm sorry for this…" the phone dropped from my hands, after all this time, I still believed she would come back as well, but I knew now, that that would never happen._

* * *

><p>I traveled to Florida a couple of days after that call and took care of all the arrangements for their funeral. I didn't know any of their friends, so I didn't know who to invite and who not to invite. So it was a very small service consisting of the pastor and me.<p>

I cried that night, thinking of Bella, I knew she would want to be there, but I couldn't find her and it killed me inside.

It was three days ago when I got the urge to call that number again, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello," A women answered the phone.<em>

"_Yes, is there an Isabella or Bella there?" I asked, my fingers were crossed and I was silently praying that I would get the news I wanted._

"_She's not here right now, she's out running some errands, may I take a message?" she asked and I had tears rolling down my face. I finally found her, my daughter, my life._

"_Just tell her that Charlie called, she has my n-number." And I hung up the phone. I lost my composure soon after that._

* * *

><p>That's leads me to where I'm at today. Sitting right outside her apartment, trying to get enough balls to go on up.<p>

I was just getting out of the car when the front door opened. A little girl came running out with a young woman who wasn't Bella behind her. But I knew that little face, it resembled Bella in so many ways it was amazing.

I was a grandfather; my Bella had a little girl who I knew nothing about. Thoughts kept running through my mind. _Why would she keep this from me? Is this why she left? Did she think I would approve? Who is the fath…"_

Edward Cullen…Edward mother fucking Cullen…Edward I'm going to shoot his mother fucking ass Cullen…

He was the only person she was with, and it couldn't be anyone else…

I grew angrier and angrier by the second. Then it all clicked into place. She left because he didn't want the baby, and thought I would be mad at her. He left her, that's why we couldn't find them after the day she left. The fucker left my daughter and broke her completely.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the sun was setting, I was getting ready to pull away when the front door opened again. I held my breath…There she was, Bella, my daughter was right there in front of me. She looked thin, way skinnier than I remembered her to be. Her hair was longer; she looked more mature, no child features were left to grace her face.

She got into an old beat up looking car and pulled from the driveway. I waited a couple of seconds and then began to follow her. I didn't know where she was going, but I never expected her to be pulling into the place she pulled into.

The sign read Gentlemen's Day Care.

My heart dropped into my stomach, my little girl was working at a strip club, this was her life, what she did to pay her bills and get by.

Why couldn't she just come back home, I could have helped, gave her a job at the Police Station and helped her raise that beautiful little girl.

I saw her go in the side door. I debated with myself whether to go in or not, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I stayed put in the car.

It was around nine thirty when I got the shock of my life. I saw all the Cullen's with the exception of Edward walk into the club. I was pissed.

The first thing that came to my mind was that they knew where she was this entire time and didn't bother to give me a call.

I waited a few more minutes to calm myself down and exited my car. I was nervously walking to the club door; my license was already out to show to the guy at the door.

The club was dark and smoky; it was packed. I could hear sirens coming from the room I was headed to along with a voice that I couldn't make out clearly.

I finally made it to the room, the sirens continues to play while the curtains were closed. The announcer came on again…

"Gentlemen, please welcome the scandalous Alexis Love." I nearly fainted when the curtains opened. I thought she was a waitress or something, but never in my life did I expect my little girl to be a dancer that took her clothes off for money.

My vision went red. I knew the minute she spotted me because she froze in her tracks. Every step I took forward, she would take a step back. I was right at the front where I finally found my voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I screamed and watched her eyes roll back into her head, the next thing I knew she was on the floor just like I was.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Screamed the guy that was pinning me down. I was wiggling to get free, but this guy must have been massive, I couldn't move a muscle.

"SHE'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, NOW LET ME THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled and I instantly felt the guy being pulled from my body.

"Charlie, it's me Carlisle…Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. I quickly got to my feet, Carlisle following my every movement. My anger came flooding back.

"Am I alright, well you tell me Dr. Cullen…Tell me how the hell you knew where my daughter was and didn't even try and contact me? Tell me, how your fucked up family could even come in here and not do something to try and stop her. Tell me…" and I was cut off, Carlisle face turned murderous and he step right in front of me, making sure his face was as close to mine as he could get.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but no one, NO ONE, talks about my family like that. For the record Charlie, we just found her as well. SO NEXT TIME DON'T JUMP TO FUCKING CONCLUSIONS! WE LOVE HER LIKE SHE WAS OURS. SO DON'T TELL ME…" he screamed in my face. Esme was right next to him trying to calm him down and that is when he stopped his rant. I couldn't do this right now, I turned to where I last saw Bella and she was being placed on a stretcher.

I didn't even bother asking where they were going; I was just going to follow. She was going to see me tonight whether she liked it or not, I know she's an adult now, but she will be coming home with me whether she likes to or not.

I was waking to the door, when I overheard the Cullen's mentioning calling Edward and telling him what was going on. I lost my shit.

"LISTEN HERE CULLENS! YOU ARE NOT TO TELL THE BASTARD ANYTHING ABOUT BELLA. HE'S THE REASON SHE LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE…" The look on all their faces were priceless, I guess they didn't expect little ole Chief Swan to get so angry. I continued my rant.

"HE GOT HER PREGNANT AND THEN LEFT! DIDN'T HE, THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH. HE…" and I was cut of by a snort from the blonde girl and I just shot her a glare. I couldn't take it anymore; I just turned away and left.

The ambulance was pulling out as I got to my car. Tonight I was going to settle this once and for all.

As I was pulling out, I saw the Cullen file into their car and pull out right behind me. This was perfect. Just what I fuckin needed…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think :) Charlie has a bit of a mouth on him LOL

Next chapter will be up by Sunday…

icantellu


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_The ambulance was pulling out as I got to my car. Tonight I was going to settle this once and for all._

_As I was pulling out, I saw the Cullen file into their car and pull out right behind me. This was perfect. Just what I fuckin needed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

BPOV

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

That noise was getting on my last nerves. My head feels like it's going to bust each time that sound goes through my ears.

I open my eyes, but quickly shut them due to the brightness in the lights. Great, now I'll have a headache to add to the pounding that's already going on.

"Turn the light off…" I heard someone say, but I couldn't put a name to the voice. I was still a little dreary, and disoriented.

"Bella, can you hear me?" The voice of my father clearly ran through my mind and it quickly brought back everything that happened. Charlie yelling, Charlie seeing me up on stage and most importantly, Charlie knowing exactly where I am, and what I do.

My eyes snapped open, looking at the round brown eyes of my father. I instantly became angry, the headache and pounding be damned.

"Why?" I bit out angrily…He looked taken aback.

"Why, What?" he asked

"Why did you do that?" I asked again in the same tone.

"Do what exactly Isabella, you aren't being clear enough for me…" and that was it. For one, I hated the fact that he used my entire name when he knew I hated it, and the second thing, he was playing dumb with me.

"You KNOW exactly what CHARLIE, Why did you come to the place tonight and DO WHAT YOU DID?" I raised my voice at the end, I know I shouldn't be yelling in a hospital, but right now, he deserved it.

"Because my little girl is not some two-dollar whore…" and he instantly quit talking. I just sat their shell-shocked, never in a million years would I ever think that Charlie would call me a whore. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, I d-d-didn't mean it, I'm s-sorry. I'm just so angry at you, the Cullen's…" and I put my hand out to stop him. I didn't even bother looking at him any more.

"What do you mean the Cullen's?" I asked, I haven't seen them in over two years, just the sound of their name brings memories up I wish to forget.

"The Cullen's are here Bella." Oh, so now it's back to Bella. "They're right outside in the waiting area. I told them to get lost and leave, but they don't fucking listen." He seemed angry with them; he had no right to be. I was the one they hurt; I was the one they left and I was the one that had to go on and live my life the best way I could to support the miracle that is Payton.

"Leave!" I said flatly and turned away from him the best I could. I heard him murmur that he would be back even though I didn't know if I wanted him to or not.

I let sleep take me away, might as well rest while I could.

I woke up to something poking me in the face. I knew exactly who it was and a smile was instantly on my face.

"Momma, you sleeping?" she asked. I couldn't help but giggle, which was met with a giggle of her own.

I opened my eye, and there she was, my little girl. I patted the side of my bed and helped her climb up.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, just sitting together and talking about everything and anything. I realized I only gotten two hours of sleep and I was still pretty tired.

Jasmine was due to pick her up at six and I really didn't want her to go, but a hospital was no place for a little girl.

I was helping her get ready when the hospital room door opened a little.

"Bella, can we please…" Charlie quit mid sentence when he realized who was in the room. I froze as well. Payton whipped her head around and got the biggest smile on her face.

"Grandpa!" she yelled. Payton quickly got down from the bed and threw herself into his arms.

My eyes were wide open at this point. Thoughts were swimming through my mind. _How does she know? How could she have found out?_ And the most important, _why did I never tell her about him?_

Her face was still beaming when she got down and pulled him to the chair. She climbed on up into his lap and gave him another hug.

"Momma, look it's Grandpa!" she beamed at me. What was I suppose to say.

"It sure is baby." And I tried to muster the best smile I could. Charlie was still in shock for the most part. I could see his eyes roam all over her face trying to burn into his memory the feature of his granddaughter.

Just then, Jasmine walked into the room. Instant relief flowed through me.

"Payton, it's time to go." I called to her and she turned her head to me and a frown was in place of the beautiful smile she was sporting before.

"But momma, grandpa just got here." She gave me the best puppy dog pout ever imagined. I heard Jasmine take in a quick and loud breath. Charlie looked back and forth and started to stand with Payton.

"How about I walk you out little girl." He said and Payton's smile was back in place as she eagerly nodded. Here hair bouncing in every direction.

"YAY!" she screamed as they walked out the door. I watched my father; he had the biggest smile on his face. Before he left the room, he turned in my direction and mouthed that he loved me, that he would see me tomorrow.

It was at this point; I knew I couldn't cut him from my life again. He was too important, not only to my little girl, but to me as well and with some time, there is no doubt in my mind that we can get through this. But I will never go back to forks or Washington for that matter, too many memories represent that place and it was something I needed to forget.

CHPOV

When the little girl called me grandpa, it was the best feeling in the world. Feeling her little arms around my neck, made me want to cry that instant. She knew about me and that was the best part, even though I never knew about her.

When I decided to walk her out, it was not only for my benefit, but for Bella's as well I could tell she was about to break and needed to do so in private. I got a little nod when I told her I loved her and that warmed my heart even more.

When the door shut, the little girl struggled from my grasp and wanted to walk beside me with her hand in my mine. We were walking past the waiting area when she froze solid. I turned my head in the direction she was looking and was met with the gaze of Alice Cullen.

I was trying to hold my granddaughter back, but somehow she managed to break free and started to run into the room. She was half way there when she let out a blood-curdling scream, well, that's what I thought it to be anyway.

"Aunt Alice!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and like she did with me, threw herself into her arms. She was still screaming as Alice brought her up and met her with a hug as well. I looked around the room, to see all the other Cullen's with shocked looks on their faces. Their expression matching mine perfectly.

I walked in and pried her away from Alice, reassuring her that she will see them tomorrow, which was a lie of course, but she didn't know that. She never took her eyes off of Alice so she never saw the rest and for that I was grateful.

Walking to the car, she tapped my face to get my attention…

"Grandpa, do you think my daddy is here?" and I instantly paled. I really didn't know what to say.

CPOV

When follow Charlie to the hospital. I had calmed down a little since he got in my face accusing us of not telling him where Bella was. I know it was wrong of me to let my anger show, but that was they way my body reacted. Although, I'm not proud of my actions, I know it got the point across.

We waited a couple of hours before we entered the hospital doors. I knew if Charlie was still here, we wouldn't be able to get any information from them or even see her.

When we asked about her, we were told what I thought. Since we were not family, they couldn't disclose anything to us. We were then told, that by special request, we, meaning my family and I were under no circumstances allowed to enter Isabella Maries Swan's room. So we did what any other person would do, we all waited in the waiting room closest to her room, hoping we could her anything.

Morning came and we were all still here, with the exception of Edward who was out hunting before he came up.

We heard the little fight that she and Charlie. Each on of our mates, ours meaning Jasper, Emmett and myself, had to hold us back from barging in the room when we heard the word whore directed at Bella. I was angry, my whole family was angry, but then we heard him apologize, but it still didn't quell my feelings of anger.

We saw him walk out and glare at us as he did.

We just waited, but didn't hear a thing coming from her room.

It was around two o'clock when we heard this faint little voice singing a song that brought a smile to family's face…

_I feel pretty, Oh __so pretty._ _I feel pretty and witty and gay…_ She twirled down the hall in a little princess dress, a young women walking behind her. Where she ever heard that song, I don't have the faintest Idea, but it was too cute to care anyways.

Five minutes later, the same young women walked sown the hall without a little girl.

We continued to sit there and listen to Bella and he daughter talk back and forth about their day. I don't need to be Jasper to tell that they loved each other very much.

It was around six when we saw Charlie walked back down towards Bella's room, he didn't even bother to glance our way, and the more I thought about it, who could blame him. In his eyes, we are to blame.

We heard the exchange between Charlie and his granddaughter and were all shocked that she knew of him to be her grandpa. All the times we watched them, not once did she ever mention a name from the past So we were all baffled as to what they could be.

Jasper told us the Bella was getting ready to have a breakdown, her emotions were all over the place and that he could fill that her level has been met.

We heard a little commotion and then walking coming from her room. We all just sat there waiting for whomever it was to walk by. Of course we knew it was Charlie, Jasmine and Bella's little girl, were walking by when the little girl froze. Her head turned to the side and she had the brightest smile ever.

Next thing we knew there was an ear-piercing scream, for humans that is, and feet moving against the floor.

"Aunt Alice!" and we all froze, we saw the little girl run straight toward Alice and throw herself into her arms. I didn't know what to think, and from the faces of the others, I could tell they too, did not know what to think. I know she didn't she the rest of us, or she would have acknowledged us in some way.

When they left, we all looked at each other. The only thing I could think of was:

_How does she know us?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, we have a couple more chapters before a time jump.

What do you think of Payton knowing Charlie and Alice? Let me know your thoughts.

Next chapter will be up by Wednesday :)

Thanks,

icantellu


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but hey, its not like it getting published right!

Again, This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

"_Aunt Alice!" and we all froze, we saw the little girl run straight toward Alice and throw herself into her arms. I didn't know what to think, and from the faces of the others, I could tell they too, did not know what to think. I know she didn't she the rest of us, or she would have acknowledged us in some way._

_When they left, we all looked at each other. The only thing I could think of was:_

_How does she know us?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

BPOV

I spent the next couple of hours just thinking of what I was going to tell Charlie. More specifically, the reasons why I left and never bothered with him or the town after the day my world turned upside down. It's harsh to put it that way, but it's exactly what I did. What really could I say, the truth is, I left knowing that I would never see him again. That's what hurts the most, the thought that I actually put my father through this pain, when all along, he probably would have accepted it.

As the night went on, I started to get this weird feeling come over me, and I knew exactly what it was, or should I say I knew exactly what my body wanted. It was like clock work, every night around this time I would use, get high and do my thing. But being here, plugged in to all these machines and under the scrutiny of the nurses; there was nothing I could do. I usually do things to distract me on my days off and push through the craving. But just sitting here was definitely not helping at all.

I could feel my skin crawling, the feeling not liked by me at all.

I tried my best to think positive and try and get myself through this, but it wasn't working at all. I tried closing my eyes, but it seemed like that was just making it worse.

It was around midnight that the feeling finally passed through me, although I was still craving it.

I closed my eyes and was just drifting off when I heard the door open. I didn't even bother looking that way and said the first thing that came to me.

"Geeze, can't you let someone get some rest in this god forsaken place?" I was irritated, not at the person, just irritated in general.

The person said nothing, nor did they take another step, I slowly turned over to see if I could make anything out. The only thing I saw was a figure of a person, tall, definitely a man, but that was all I could make out.

"If you're just going to stand there, then make yourself useful and vanish so I can get some sleep." Still, nothing happened, they just stood there still as a statute.

I reached the chord for the light that was lying next to my pillow. Still looking in the direction of the guy, I pulled the chain down and the light snapped on, making me blink a few times.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight I thought I would never see again, those golden eyes and his copper colored hair. I knew I was dreaming, I closed my eyes, and opened them; he was there. I rubbed my eyes and closed them again, then opened them again; he was still there, not moving an inch.

_Thus couldn't be happening, it's all in my head, all a dream…a dream that I will wake up from shortly. This will be some sick joke my mind was creating for me, a joke to get me to bust at the seems, to get me the one thing it craved._

I just sat and stared for the longest time, he doing the same. If it was a dream, it would all vanish in 5…4…3…2…1 and nothing happened.

Hours seem to pass by, which in reality it was only minutes.

There it was, a movement by the door, step by step he came into the room, mouth still shut; body still stiff as a board.

The door shut behind him and he went directly to the chair opposite of my. He sat down and continued to stare.

It was starting to creep me out.

No words came from him, which furthered my belief that he was just a figment of my imagination.

A couple more minutes passed by and that's when I heard it; a soft whisper of my name.

"Bella…" his mouth moved just as I remembered. My breathing hitched, and I started to hyperventilate. Words were coming out of my mouth as quickly as they could.

"This can't be…why now…why after all this time…why couldn't he let me be…it's too much…way too much…"

I felt a gently hand comb my hair back from my face. I hesitantly opened my eyes, and was right there, right over me.

"Bella…I'm sorr-" And I cut him off, this was real, everything was real. His cold touch still sent chills down my body, his voice, oh his voice brought back some many memories; good and bad. I couldn't, just couldn't…

"Leave." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. He didn't move, just stayed in place.

"Please leave, I can't do this, not today…not right now…not…please just leave me be." I closed my eyes, and that must've done the trick; because as my eyes opened, he was nowhere to be seen. His scent was still present, and even though he hurt me beyond belief it still felt comforting.

That night, I didn't dream, it was pitch black. I felt at piece for the first time in my life and knew I would have to start making some serious decisions, for not only me, but also my daughter. Charlie was back in my life, and so were the Cullen's as well. Something I never thought would happen.

EPOV

Seeing Bella for the first time in two years, brought back something inside of me, something I thought was long gone after I did the worse possible thing I could ever think off. That day still stick in the back of my mind. It was the day I crashed my entire world and burned it to the ground, It was all me, my decision to leave the best thing that has ever happened in my vampire life.

After that day, I left my family and went out on my own, I'm not proud of my actions these past two years, but it happened and I can't take it back. I slept around with different girls, thinking my Bella was dead. They did nothing for me; all I wanted was a companion; so my life wouldn't be so lonely. But as I found out, all they wanted was a fling, and if that were all I could get, it would be what I would take.

When I received the call from my father, I was shocked to say the least. She was alive, living, breathing, walking, sleeping; My Bella was still all of those things. Something I could not wrap my mind around and accused Carlisle of lying. When he said something was wrong with Alice, I knew it wasn't the entire truth, but I had to find out, so I left and went back to the one place they would always accept me and that was home.

I really don't remember much from that day; too many emotions were going through my body to really take things into perspective.

The only thing I remember was going to her house and seeing her, my vision was glued to her and nothing else, when she looked directly at me, I did the best thing I knew how to do, I ran.

My parents were not happy with me when I told them she saw me, but what could I do.

Every single night I stood by her window and watched her sleep, like I used to do in her old Forks room. It was something that clamed me, something that grounded me.

When I saw her little girl for the first time yesterday morning, and instinct of protection came over me, this little girl was something to me and the more I looked at her, the more I knew she was mine. How, I have no fucking clue, but she was. Her features screamed Bella and me and know one else.

I instantly fell to the floor with grief. My little girl was without a father, but had a mother that would do anything to make sure she had the best possible life. I caused this, and I also would be the one to fix this, I had to, not because I thought it was something of duty, but because this was my family and one way or another, they will be my family again, Bella will be wife, an official Cullen; that is if she wanted too. Which I know I had some steps to go through before she could fully trust me.

I heard the young woman that was watching my girl mention the hospital and before I knew it, they were both at the door. My little girl was wearing a little princess dress and I finally knew her name; Payton, my sweet, sweet Payton. Her smile could light up the world.

I went hunting before I went to the hospital knowing my family was up there and would be worried about me.

I lost track of time and it was midnight by the time I got to her room.

All the lights were off, so I knew she wouldn't be awake. I was a coward, the only way I could face her was when she was asleep. I pushed the door open and froze immediately

"Geeze, can't you let someone get some rest in this god forsaken place?" she said in an irritated tone.

I just stood as still as possible, I could hear her moving around on the bed, but my focus was on the wall in front of me. I kept standing there waiting…

"If you're just going to stand there, then make yourself useful and vanish so I can get some sleep." Still I didn't move an inch. More rustling was going on behind the door and the next thing I knew the room was bright.

I snapped my head to the left and was met with the brown round eyes I loved, Bella was her awake and she has seen me. I still stood there, frozen like a statute.

I could see her blink and open her eyes, and the blink again. Was she thinking I was part of her imagination?

Time went by and I knew I had to do something. Slowly I entered the room and went directly to the chair that was opposite her. I continued to stare and she stared back at me. Again minutes passed…

"Bella…" I whispered. Her breathing hitch, then it started to come in heavy pants. I got up from my chair; the closer I got the worse it got and then she started to mumble.

"This can't be…why now…why after all this time…why couldn't he let me be…it's too much…way too much…" My un-beating heart broke for her; she was in so much agony, all because of me.

I gently pushed her hair back from her forehead. Her eyes met mine.

"Bella…I'm sorr-" I was cut off with her simple reply of _Leave. _I didn't want to, so I just stayed there.

"Please leave, I can't do this, not today…not right now…not…please just leave me be." And I knew I had to go, if I ever wanted to see her again, I knew I had to do the right thing and not push her. I left the room quickly.

As soon as I reached the front doors of the hospital, I took off quickly, running back to my home, were I was going to, with the help of my family, plan away to get my Bella back…

Only if she would take me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up Saturday.

Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day and I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_As soon as I reached the front doors of the hospital, I took off quickly, running back to my home, were I was going to, with the help of my family, plan away to get my Bella back…_

_Only if she would take me back._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

BPOV

One week, that's how long it's been since I've been back home. It was a tough journey, if you can even call it that. A lot of things have been decided on my part, and some not so much.

One of the first things that happened was my talk with Charlie. After the whole Edward fiasco, Charlie came in and wanted to talk, but I didn't. I politely told him that it wasn't going to happen, in return he told me it was.

He tried his hardest not to talk about anything while Payton was in the room, but one afternoon, he couldn't take it anymore and let the questions fly…

"_Why" he asked; never breaking his eyes away from me._

"_Why what?" I asked in return. Knowing fully, what he was asking._

"_Isabella Marie, you listen good…I tired of playing your shitty game of dodge all questions I don't like…Just suck it up and answer my damn questions." I was shocked to say the least. Payton was looking up at me, then at my father and then back at me._

"_Payton, please go play in room for a few minutes." I asked her and she nodded her head and quickly grabbed her stuff together and left the loving room._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have cursed…" Charlie said with a sheepish expression. I was angry._

"_You're right, you shouldn't have fucking cursed with a child present…Now Charlie, please ask me that question you want the answers to so I can move on from this conversation." I crossed my arms over my chest and just sat there._

"_These question are simple Isabella, really simple…the only one I have is WHY?" He raised his voice at the end._

"_You really want to know Charlie…I left because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. You and mom…"and a choked sob tore from his throat. "You and mom have always wanted the best for me. Always wanted me to never end up like you and her with a child at a young age. I couldn't sit there and see the disappointment on your face, the disappointment from knowing that I was following in the same footsteps as both of you. So I left, I ran and never looked back. I ran from a town that would have painted me a whore, a slut, gave me looks of disgust, all because I had a child at a young age. I didn't need that and neither did that little girl in there. There's your answer Charlie, and it was the best decision I ever made." I finished and he just sat there and looked at me, tears were in his eyes. I felt guilty for partially lying to him. This was not the best decision I ever made. In fact it was the worse._

"_Well, I really didn't expect that answer…" He came and knelt in front of me. He pulled my hands into his and looked into my eyes._

"_Bella, I don't know what I did to ever make you feel this way, that I would be disappointed in you. Yes, I would have been worried about you, about your school and about how you would raise a child this young, never, never would I ever be disappointed in you. You're my daughter; I would have stuck with you through thick and thin. Your mother…on my god…your mother would have been there too baby, she would have loved to be a grandmother. She would…she would…" and he broke down, I threw myself in his arms. He hugged me tightly. I missed him; I missed him so much. I pulled back quickly, thinking of what he just said._

"_What do you mean would be dad, she is, and she's a grandmother. Do you think I should call her, I know she's beside herself. Maybe you should call her, tell her you found me and then I will get on and talk; yes that's an excellent idea." I went to get up and grab the phone and he pulled me back down._

"_Bella, she's gone Bella, they f-f-found her and Phil on the side of a hiking trail…T-T-They say it was a animal accident. I'm sorry, so-so sorry." That's when it happened, all the emotions I have been holding in started to come out on waves. I broke down, Charlie was rubbing my back, trying to soothe me, it was helping, but not that much. With the help of him, we both sat on the coach, he just let me get everything out I needed. _

_Payton came running in and climbed up in both of our laps. She was whispering that everything would be all right, that everything would work out. I hugged he and my dad closer, it felt good to be in familiar arms. I was grateful that he didn't give up, I was grateful that he was back in my life._

Since that day, Charlie and I have been working on strengthening our relationship, well as much as you can do in a week. Renee was still on my mind, but to my surprise, it was something that I learned to deal with quick. She would always be my mother, and always be in my heart. She would always be with me.

But we were getting there. I officially introduced Payton to her grandfather and she told me that I was silly because she already knew who he was. I asked her how and she said, that she just did. But what I didn't expect was the words that came out of her moth next.

"_You're silly momma, I know it's grandpa." She had the biggest smile on her face._

"_How honey, how do you know its grandpa?" I asked and she got this little look on her face that I couldn't place._

"_I don't know momma, I just do." And with that she turned around and started playing with her grandma Charlie again._

_A few seconds went by, and my little girl tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her more closely._

"_Yes, pretty girl." I asked and she giggles a little._

"_Momma, it's the same way I know who Auntie Alice is…And I saw her too, she's very pretty…"I sat there in shocked, not once did I mention Alice to her or anyone for that matter. Charlie just sat there and shook his head, like he didn't know either._

"_Well that's nice to know isn't it? It's…" And she cut me off._

"_It sure is momma. Since Auntie Alice is here, does that mean my daddy is her as well?" She looked at me innocently. I couldn't breathe. Charlie saw this and took her from me and I ran to my bathroom. The contents in my stomach spilled from my mouth. I collected myself and went back onto where they were._

From that day, she asked me constantly about her daddy and I finally broke down and told her, not everything, only the things she could understand. She was mad at me for a little it, then quickly came around and asked me to tell her stories of him.

Even though it hurt me, I sat there and told her how we met and everything, I left out the sad parts for not only her benefit, but for mine as well. It was nice to finally tell her what I longed to do.

My job was one of those things I had no control over. I went into work two days after leaving the hospital, and was met with an angry boss. He kicked me out shortly afterwards telling me that I no longer have a job, and the pay I was suppose to be getting was going towards the damages that were caused that night.

I walked from the club defeated, with no money coming in; I had to find something that would allow my daughter and I to stay her with a roof over our heads. I know Charlie would help anyway that he could, but I couldn't allow him too, he worked hard for that money, and he should use it for himself. When I told him this, he got up and walked away. Come to find out, he only walked away so he could request more time off to help me in my time of need. It was a nice gesture and deep down, I was glad he was staying for another couple weeks.

My drug habit was still clawing at my insides. The night he told me about Renee, I broke down and told him everything about the drugs and why I started etcetera. He was heart broken, but who could blame him. He made me trash my stash and was there that night I had my tremors. He told me some ways to handle this situation, but none really helped the feelings I was having. I craved it, and nothing could quell the intense need. I had to suffer through the nights, Charlie wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself.

It was tough; every night I wanted it. It was something that was going to take awhile to get through, and if I could, it would be something that would make me a better parent.

Today we were just sitting around the house piddling around; nothing was going on. Charlie took Payton out for some ice cream, so I had the house to myself. It was peaceful, calming in fact. I was just dosing off when I heard a knock at the door.

I pretended I didn't hear it, but they were persistent. Whoever it was, they weren't leaving until I answered the door.

Lazily, I got up and made my way to the door. A tightening in my chest told me I was not going to like this one bit. I looked through the peephole. Seven people were standing in front of my door. Seven people who were about to turn my world upside down. I hesitated at first; I slowly turned the knob, my heart shattered when I heard the voice…the voice of my daughter.

"Daddy…Grandpa Carl…Grandma…Auntie's…Uncle's…" she shrieked out and I was met with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up Tuesday.

Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day and I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

There is a reason why this story does not flow like it should. But I cannot tell you why as to it would ruin the whole thing. There are only **two more chapters left** of the main story and then an extremely long epilogue.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_Lazily, I got up and made my way to the door. A tightening in my chest told me I was not going to like this one bit. I looked through the peephole. Seven people were standing in front of my door. Seven people who were about to turn my world upside down. I hesitated at first; I slowly turned the knob, my heart shattered when I heard the voice…the voice of my daughter._

"_Daddy…Grandpa Carl…Grandma…Auntie's…Uncle's…" she shrieked out and I was met with darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

EPOV

Within minutes I was home, I busted through the door and was met with an angry glare from Esme; I looked at her apologetically. I looked in the eyes of my remaining family members. Each of their thoughts embedded in my mind.

Alice was seething with anger; she kept my stare for the longest time, letting me know exactly what she thought of me.

"_You…You ass. Why did you do it, why did you go see her? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" _She screamed in her mind and was met with a growl from me. Jasper stepped in front of her, getting ready to stop me if needed.

"_I don't know what she said to you, but don't you ever…" _He thought.

"Sorry Alice." I said and looked around the rest of the room, they were all worried about me, Carlisle and Esme more than anyone.

I sat down in the only available seat that was left, when I looked up, they were all waiting for me. Carlisle was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong Son?" he asked, he was worried about my response. From his thoughts, I could tell he hadn't a clue to what I was about to say. So Alice must have not told them. She shook her head side to side when I looked at her.

"Well there are two things…" I said and they all shook their heads.

"Ihaveadaughter." I said as quickly as possible.

"What?" Emmett said. He looked confused the most about this whole situation.

"I have a dau…" Esme cut me off before I could even finish.

"Edward, it can't be true…it just can't." She looked heartbroken. She glided over to where Carlisle was at and snuggled into his body.

"Mom, I know what I saw, she's mine…I can feel it in me…" I said and I could see Alice nodding her head as well as Jasper.

"Who's yours?" Rosalie asked

I whispered, "Payton, Payton's mine." Rosalie sucked in an unneeded breath. I could her mumbling that it couldn't be, but then suddenly her thoughts switched, it seemed like puzzle pieces where coming together in her mind. She knew as well, she knew that I was telling the truth.

What surprised me the most was her coming over and hugging me. The only thing I could think of was that she had changed, changed a great amount. Alice spoke up next.

"It's true mom and dad, when she hugged me the other day, something just clicked…something inside me told me she was a part of us." She looked at me and then back at Jasper; then to the rest of the family. Carlisle was the next to voice his opinions.

"Son…look at the facts…" and I cut him off.

"Dad…for once, just listen to me. She's my kin. I know it deep inside me. I can feel her, even now when I'm miles apart, I can still feel her in here. She's mine…" I placed my hand on my chest and that was all I said, they could either take it or not. But I knew, as well did others that she was apart of me.

"What else?" Carlisle said. I almost forgot the second part to why I was speaking. I really didn't know how they would take this; I knew Alice was beyond livid at me, so it was just a matter of time before the rest of the family was as well.

"I saw Bella tonight." And that was all I said when all hell broke loose. Alice stood up and started reaming me a new asshole.

"Tell the truth, you ass…Tell them how you just stood there and watched her like some perverted human being, how you made her believe that she was imagining everything…how you…how…" and Jasper pulled her from the room; sending calming waves as he left.

"Did you Edward, please tell me that didn't happen, please tell me you didn't go all stalker-ish on the poor girl." This of course coming from Rosalie; I hung my head giving them my answer I knew they didn't want. She huffed and puffed, but never left.

What was wrong with what I did? I mean, was it really that creepy, I mean she was looking at me too, so it couldn't have been as bad as they were saying. I was just about to say something when Esme spoke up.

"It's alright dear, it's not different then we have been doing, Rosalie, you as well. How is what he did any different than what you and Emmett do, what Alice and Jasper do, or what Carlisle and myself do? Yes, we try not to get caught, but sometimes mistakes happen." She finished off and I sent her a warm smile.

Not even a second later Alice comes barreling through the front door, Jasper following on her heels. He gave me an apologetic smile. Alice stood right in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…did you forget to mention that you were in her room…HER VERY ROOM! DID YOU TELL THEM YOU THEN WALKED AND SAT DOWN AND CONTINUED TO STARE? DID YOU?" she yelled at me and then lunged, Jasper intercepted the deranged pixie from attacking me. But no one and I mean no one had the chance to stop Emmett. He had me up against the wall in no time growling in my face. The only thought that was going through my mind was that it was as bad as everyone thought it was.

Jasper came back shaking his head and he pried Emmett from my frame, I gave him a thankful smile, that must of not been what he wanted as he landed a punch to my gut.

"Enough!" Carlisle said. We all resumed our seats and the questions came flying at me. I answered everything they asked. They were mad at me, but then became furious when Alice mentioned how much harder it was going to be to get Bella to even think about seeing us.

"Look, I'm sorry…OK, I'm sorry, that's the only thing I can say." I said, I got up from my seat and walked to me room where I could think without glares, or thoughts on how to dismember me.

We heard about Bella's release from the hospital from Carlisle and we were glad.

We also liked the fact that she was "let go" from her job. I had a sneaking suspicion that Carlisle had something to do with it, even thought he never would admit to it. But I knew that if he did that, he also took care of her bills as well. He would never take away something and not give anything in return.

We waited a couple of days to make our move, no one spied on her, bumped into her, or even caught a glimpse of her. We stayed put in the house.

I was especially abiding by her wishes. She didn't want to see me, but again, how many days do I wait, how many hours, minutes, or seconds. Surely she didn't mean forever…Did she? I shook that thought from my mind.

It was at the end of the week that we decided as a unit, except Alice, who said and I quote "This is going to turn out horribly," that we were going to see her. We were going to talk about anything she would allow us too. We were hoping that we could start building a relationship with her, to get her back in our lives.

We were all there that day, Alice included. I stood in front and knocked on her door and continued knocking until I heard movement from inside.

I could feel her heart beating through the door, actually feel the palpitations that were going through her chest.

The doorknob started to move. All of our eyes were trained to that little circular object.

If I was human, I think I would be trembling with nerves. We were waiting patiently and all whipped our heads to the direction of the little voice.

"Daddy…Grandpa Carl…Grandma…Auntie's…Uncle's…" I dropped down to my knees with my arms opened wide and she crashed into them. I lessened the blow a lot, I didn't want her to bruise her little body.

My family crowded around. She looked up at all of us. I don't know how many minutes had passed, but my little Payton was in my arms, nuzzling her face into my neck. We heard running coming from the direction Payton arrived.

"Payton…Payton?" It was Charlie, he came running around the corner and froze in mid stride. His thought were all about ways to hurt me, to kill me, to keep me away from this little angel I was holding; and boy was that never going to happen.

Payton whipped her head around and smiled to Charlie.

"Grandpa look…it's my daddy Grandpa. He's here…he's really here." She looked back in my eyes and then planted a kiss on my cheek. She moved from my arms and went around giving hugs to the remainder of her family.

Charlie was getting angrier by the second.

"Payton it's time to go inside, your momma is waiting for you." He said sternly.

"No Grandpa, I stay out here with them." And she turned away from him and back to us.

"Payton, it's time to go inside…" and a growl rose in my chest, but I don't think he heard it.

"No Grandpa, my daddies right here." She said sweetly, she was not going anywhere anytime soon.

We just sat there talking to her like we were in the family room at our home, she told us everything she could remember and then some. Charlie was still just standing there, his thoughts where void, like nothing was there. He just sat and watched.

The door on the apartment was thrown open, and angry Bella was in the doorway. She looked ferocious.

She had a bump open her head that looked fresh, it was stating to bruise slightly

"PAYTON MARIE SWAN, YOU GET IN THIS APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, Payton tensed in my arms and the only thing I wanted to do was protect her, even though I knew Bella would never harm her. With one look at her mother she scrambled from us.

"Yes momma…" and she ran inside.

She waited until she heard the door to Payton's room shut before she turned fully to us. She only said one word.

"Leave." Not one of us moved. I got up from my crouch and stood in front of her.

"Bella, please just let us…" and she cut me off.

"Please, what Edward? You have some fucking nerve to stand here like she belongs to you. You were nothing but the sperm donor, you left," she looked around, "you all left. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT…no fucking right to anything. So get the fuck out of here! You all left once before, so I know it won't be that hard. Good riddance!" she slammed the door in our faces.

We were all shocked, not once did we ever hear those words come from Bella's mouth.

"You heard her, she wants you to leave." Charlie said as we walked pass us back into Bella's apartment. One by one, we turned to leave, I was the last one there, as I walked away, I could see Payton through her window, she gave me a little way and I blew a kiss her way. Already this little girl had me wrapped around her little finger.

Alice was waiting for me at the end of the hallway. She looked at me and said:

"I told you this would end horribly…" and that was all she said.

I walked to the car feeling like the world was on my shoulders. One way or another, I would get her back and her, Payton and myself would be a family, a family that was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up Friday.

Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day and I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

There is a reason why this story does not flow like it should. But I cannot tell you why as to it would ruin the whole thing. There are only **one more chapter left** of the main story and then an epilogue.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_Alice was waiting for me at the end of the hallway. She looked at me and said:_

"_I told you this would end horribly…" and that was all she said._

_I walked to the car feeling like the world was on my shoulders. One way or another, I would get her back and her, Payton and myself would be a family, a family that was meant to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

BPOV

I was beyond pissed, beyond livid; the nerve of them to show up at my house, to knock on my door, to speak with my daughter. They had no right to do any of those things. They all left me with no thoughts on how it would affect me.

So screw them…

It was a rough night; my craving was back in full force, though it seemed to be lessening day by day. But with all the added stress from today's events, it was worse then yesterdays. I looked for anything that would give me a buzz, but Charlie, not only once, but also twice swiped my apartment; he made sure that everything was out of my house, everything that could potentially get me buzzed.

Payton was not coming out of her room either and I was snapping at Charlie for no apparent reason. It was a horrible feeling.

I went to bed early that night hoping to sleep away this day, this feeling, but that didn't happen. I was actually clawing at my skin, trying to get some sort of pain to lessen the ache my body wanted, that didn't even work.

It was useless…

Eventually I did end up going to sleep, around what time, I don't have the faintest idea. The only thing I know it, that is was rough.

I was jarred awake by a slamming of the door and I knew exactly whom it was.

Slowly I made my way into the living room from my bedroom, Charlie was sitting on the couch with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me and then back at the door that was Payton's room and then back to me.

"She wanted to see her "father" and I told her that she needed to wait until you got up…and she just lost it." By the time he was finished he was looking down into his hands. He was holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

'What's that?" I asked and he lifted it up. It was one of Payton's toys with little indentions all around it. I walked over and picked it up from his hands. At closer inspection, I could tell these indents where were her fingers would have been.

How could I explain this to him? I knew the possibilities of her either being or becoming a vampire, but I really didn't know the general aspects of either.

I looked at my father and he blew out a breath.

"They don't make them like they use to, Huh?" and he walked to the kitchen; I followed shortly behind.

The toy made its way to the trash, there was really no use to it anymore, I doubt if it actually performed they way it was suppose to with all the dents that were engraved in it.

Charlie handed me a cup of coffee and with a sip, I was on my way to my daughter's room.

I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. She was lying on her bed just staring at the wall.

"Payton," I called to her and was met with no response.

"PAYTON!" I yelled, not loudly though and she whipped her head around.

"Yes momma…" and she gave me the glare that kids her age do when they don't get what they want.

"Why are you slamming doors?" I asked her as I sat down on her bed. She huffed then sat up and faced me.

"Because I asked to go see daddy and Grandpa said NO that I had to wait for you. I was mad…mad because I know your going to say no." she ended it with a small pout.

"He and you are both right. You cannot go se…" and she cut me off mid sentence.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at me. This was the first time she ever did something like this. I didn't know how to act.

I stood and got out of the room before she could see the tears from my eyes.

I ran through the living room, Charlie was yelling after me, but I didn't bother. I ran straight to my bedroom.

That's were I stayed until I calmed down.

That afternoon was the same as the morning, I tried talking to her, but she wanted nothing of it. She stayed in her room the entire night. Charlie did talk her into eating though, so I was glad with that.

Most of the week went this way, she would be polite to Charlie, answer Charlie's questions, sit with Charlie. It was always Charlie.

She was rude to me, never answered a single question I asked, nor did she ever sit or cuddle with me. My heart broke every time whether she knew it or not.

The only other time she did talk to me was to ask if she could go see her daddy. I told her the same thing every time, NO.

They fucking ruined everything. Everything was going great, well not great but OK. Then they waltz in and ended up turning my daughter against me in three short hours.

I ate dinner alone, she wouldn't even be in the same room as me, and every time I walked in she would get up and leave, stopping what ever she was doing in the process.

This was going to stop; I didn't know how much more I could take. My little girl was turning against me more and more as the days passed.

Tomorrow was going to be the day. I have had enough of this attitude of hers.

Like clockwork, she was back at it the next morning. I did get a little hello from her, but that was only because Charlie forced the issue. I knew I would never get one if he hadn't done what he did.

It was around lunchtime when I told Charlie my plan, he told me he would leave the house for a few hours, but that didn't sit well with me. I told him to stay around just in case I needed someone to help control the situation.

"Payton." I called and nothing. I looked Charlie and gave him the look to which he quickly called Payton into the room. She was there instantly smiling wide before she saw me. She turned to around and started to head back to her room.

"Payton Marie, you sit down right this instance!" I said sternly and she actually followed my orders. She plopped down on the couch and just stared straight forward. I walked over to her and squatted down to her level.

"Payton, this attitude has to stop. You can't…" and she cut me off before I could even finish.

"Are you finally going to let me see my daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"No." I immediately said. Her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"But you said, you said…" he lip started to tremble.

"I said this attitude had to stop and that was it. You hurting momma's feelings when you act this way to her." I said, I thought this would have been an eye opener for her, but it wasn't.

"But you not letting my see my daddy is hurting my feelings as well." What could you say to that? On one hand it was hurting her that she couldn't see her dad, but they didn't want us, or me, and if they didn't want anything to do with me, they didn't need anything to do with my daughter.

"Payton, what I say goes, you won't be seeing your father and that is final!" and that was that, I said it, I could see the tears form in her eyes and then it was immediately replaced with anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at me, she tried to get up, but I held her firmly in place. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Charlie stepped up.

"That wasn't nice young lady, you apologize to your mother right now." He said firmly. She quit wiggling so I let her go. She was up and running towards her room before I could stop her. She turned around at her door, the anger swimming in her eyes.

"No Grandpa, I do. I HATE HER. I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" she slammed her door. My whole body crumbled to the ground.

I had to get out of here, right now, I had to go somewhere were I could think clearly, I needed to go somewhere before I did something I regretted.

Without needing to say anything, Charlie handed me the keys to my car, I was out the door and in the car within a matter of seconds.

It was raining, raining hard. I didn't even notice it until I started to pull out from my parking spot.

I was driving, I don't really nowhere to, but I was driving through the little town. I was shaking; my heart was hurting so much.

My little girl hates me; she actually said it. Each time those words came out of her mouth, I could feel a pain in my chest. I knew she meant it as well, the look in her eyes, told me all I needed to know.

Before I knew it, I was at the house, the house that gave me what I needed all those times I needed it. The house that supplied my cravings whenever I worked; the house that was calling to me the entire time I was driving.

I was in and out quick, got what I needed with the little cash I did have left, which wasn't much. It got me a needle filled with something I never had before, but it was all they had.

I laid it in my seat. The tears were still flowing down my face, hands still shaking like a leaf.

The needle was calling my name; I tried my hardest to resist the urge. I couldn't.

I stopped instantly, putting the car in park and turning the lights off. The sound of the rain was all I heard. I could barely see three feet in front of me.

I grabbed the needle and jabbed it into the crease of my arm. I could feel it instantly and it calmed me down just as fast.

The needle was pulled out and thrown to the other side. I hated it, but at the same time, I needed it.

I was getting ready to pull away, when I heard it, the screeching of tires, the lights that were getting closer and closer.

I felt the impact, before I heard the noise of crunching metal. I could feel myself being turned upside down as the car flipped over and over. Each time it flipped, glass was getting incased into my skin. I felt every slice, every little thing I felt. This was it…

This was how my life was going to end.

The car landed with a thump in a ditch on the side of the road. I could feel the blood flowing towards the top of my head. I was upside down; my eyesight was getting blurry.

I tired my hardest to undo my seat belt, but I was weak.

I lifted my arm on more time, before I was met with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow / Sunday morning.

Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day and I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

There is a reason why this story does not flow like it should. But I cannot tell you why as to it would ruin the whole thing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

_This was how my life was going to end._

_The car landed with a thump in a ditch on the side of the road. I could feel the blood flowing towards the top of my head. I was upside down; my eyesight was getting blurry._

_I tired my hardest to undo my seat belt, but I was weak._

_I lifted my arm on more time, before I was met with darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

EPOV

I watched it all, I watched as my little girl yelled at Bella the first day telling her to get out. My heart broke for Bella; she didn't need this in her life right now. She didn't need us interfering and messing up what she had going. Alice was right and I should have listened to her. If I did, maybe this whole situation would've turned out differently and we could've slowly worked our way into her life again.

It was the same for most of the week, Payton wouldn't do a thing Bella asked, she didn't even bother saying hello to her mother.

Charlie was a different story, it seem like he didn't have the problem Bella did when it came to Payton, she did everything he asked, talked to him when asked a question and just spent time with him throughout the day.

Day after day I just watched from the window or listened in close by. I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted to be near her, be able to see my daughter and listen to her thoughts, which where just about the family and myself and wondering if she would ever see us again.

All I wanted to do was run into her room and let her know that we would always be there for her, that we already loved her so much that she has a room waiting for her when she came to visit us.

It wouldn't be all roses and sunshine, believe me. The way she was acting towards her mother was inexcusable, especially since she has had the best life possible all because of her mother.

It was after lunchtime when I stood next to the window in Payton's room. It was raining, so this was the best place for cover, even though I was getting a little wet. I could hear them talking, well Bella mainly. But I must have caught the tail end of the conversation because the next thing I heard, Payton was yelling I HATE YOU!

My insides turned. The next voice I heard was Charlie's.

"That wasn't nice young lady, you apologize to your mother right now." I was glad someone was getting on her case, there was no need, none at all to act this way towards her mom.

"No Grandpa, I do. I HATE HER. I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" The door was slammed and grief consumed me for the numerous time this week. Once again, I was cause to the pain Bella was experiencing right this instant.

The front door opened to her apartment and I ducked around the corner.

Bella was running from her home, with nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't even flinch when the rain hit her full force. She continued on her way.

She was out of the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

I walked back over to Payton's window. I could see her lying on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

I didn't know what to do, do I stay here or go look for Bella. My mind was made up when Charlie barged into her room. Payton started to scream.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Charlie was trying everything to come her down, but nothing was working.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" she screamed again. I couldn't stand there any longer; I went to move around towards the front door, when Payton screamed.

My chest instantly started to hurt.

I ran and looked through he window. She was in the corner clutching her chest, screaming at the top of her lungs. It was all jumbled but one word and that word was MOMMA.

Charlie heart rate increased significantly as he paced around the room trying to figure out what to do. He was getting ready to pick her up when she let out another blood curdling scream for her mother.

I didn't hesitate; I broke through the door and was in her room instantly.

"What the fuck…how did you get…" and I cut Charlie off when I put my hand up in his direction. I looked towards Payton.

"Payton, what's wrong sweetie?" she looked up at me and launched herself at me, knocking me over in the process.

"Mom…Mo…Momma, where is she, where's momma?" she was looking everywhere while clutching her chest.

I looked towards Charlie, but he was staring at his granddaughter.

"MOMMA!" she screamed again. I couldn't do anything but hold her as close to my body as I could. I smoothed her hair out and pulled her face up to where she was looking at me.

"Payton, tell me what's happening, tell me what's wrong?" Her hand was still clutching at her chest. She was hugging and puffing.

"Momma is…Momma is…Momm-" and her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

Charlie ran from the room, he was even out the door when the phone started to ring. I gently tapped Payton on the cheek, calling her name as I did so.

When nothing happened, I laid her on her bed and ran to the bathroom to get some cool water. This had to work.

I was back in her room in a flash; Charlie was nowhere on my mind, I could hear him speaking frantically, but nothing was registering on my mind. The only thing that mattered right now was getting my little girl conscious.

I shook her gently and nothing. I brought the cup up higher and was getting ready to let a few drops dribble down when she gasped for air and arched her back from the bed. Her little body went back down and her eyes popped open. I picked her up and brought her to my chest, giving her kisses everywhere I could reach. She started crying again mumbling her mothers name over and over.

Charlie came running into the room, eyes blood shot. He was breathing heavily.

"That was the…the cops…accident…ditch…glass…Bella…will call Bella's when I get info." And he was out the door. I caught the gist of what he was saying; Bella was in an accident and it wasn't good. I looked over the Payton and she was standing still looking at the door were Charlie just left.

"All my fault, all my fault." She was mumbling to herself.

"Baby, it's not your fault, it was just an accident honey. It's-"

"NO DADDY, IT'S MY FAULT. I MADE HER LEAVE, I…I…I…" and she collapsed sobbing into my neck.

"Payton look at me, please honey look at me. It was an accident, no ones fault baby, no ones. Do you believe me?" I asked tenderly and I could feel her nod her head in my neck.

Her breathing even out and it was then I realized she had fallen asleep. I sat back in a rocking chair and rocked her, telling her I loved her and that everything was going to be all right.

Minutes had passed when my cell phone rang. Carlisle's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello" I said as soon as I answered. He didn't waste any time.

"Get down to the hospital now!" he demanded.

"I can't dad…I have-" and I was cut off.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he screamed into the phone, waking Payton in the process.

"Dad, I have Payton, I can't just leave, send someone, anyone from the family and I will get there as soon as I can." I said quickly. I could hear him sigh.

"Just hurry Edward, she's lost…she's lost so much blood. I'm afraid, I'm afraid that it's too late. I'm afraid, just hurry, Alice is on her way." And with that he hung his phone up. The phone dropped from my hand, dropping to the floor.

Payton was looking at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"What's wrong Daddy? Where's momma?" she asked, the tears were falling from her eyes.

"Payton, momma's at the hospital right now, they're trying to get her better. Your Auntie Alice is on her way over so I can go up and see how she's doing." I tried to stay calm, but it wasn't helping her at all. She clutched my shirt tighter.

"No daddy, I go with you. Momma needs me." She looked at me, but I new I couldn't bring her down there.

"Not now sweetie, let me get down there first and see how she's doing and then maybe you can come up to see her." I said and before I was finished Alice came walking into room, a sullen expression on her face.

"Okay daddy, but you tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her so much. Okay?" she asked and I nodded my head and gave her a kiss.

"Your Aunt Alice is here to watch you, are you going to be all right?" I asked and she nodded her head. She climbed down from my lap and walked over to Alice who was squatting down to her level.

I looked into Alice's eyes and she answered the question I was going to ask.

"_It's black, nothing is there…I can't get a good grasp on anyone's future Edward. It's out of our hands…"_

I walked passed her, as soon as I was out of the apartment, I ran as fast as I could, not caring if someone would have seen me.

I slowed as I reached the emergency room doors. I could smell her blood from where I was at, it was hers, but something was off about it.

I made it to the inside waiting area were I collapsed to my knees. Excruciating pain made it's way to my chest; my family surrounded me. It kept getting worse and worse. I looked up to see my dad coming through the doors, a panicked expression on his face. Carlisle was three steps away, when he froze in place.

"Paging Dr. Cullen, paging Dr. Cullen, needed in trauma room 4 immediately…" the voice over the intercom sounded out of breath.

I saw my turn and start running down the hall and I knew exactly who was in that room, the room he was paged too, it was Bella and things didn't look like they were going so well.

My family got me to my feet and helped me to my fathers office where I collapsed again and let out an ear piercing scream, my chest was on fire with pain, it engulfed me.

When I closed my eyes, I could see two figures, they seem to be getting closer and closer. My eyes snapped open and then closed immediately and another bout of pain ran through me. When my eyes closed, I was met with familiar green eyes…

The beautiful green eyes of my mother, Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will hopefully be up Tuesday./ Wednesday morning.

Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day and I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unknown Being<strong>

_Previously:_

_My family got me to my feet and helped me to my fathers office where I collapsed again and let out an ear piercing scream, my chest was on fire with pain, it engulfed me._

_When I closed my eyes, I could see two figures, they seem to be getting closer and closer. My eyes snapped open and then closed immediately and another bout of pain ran through me. When my eyes closed, I was met with familiar green eyes…_

_The beautiful green eyes of my mother Elizabeth._

**Chapter Fifteen**

ESPOV

I was crouched over my son, holding his head in my lap. His hand was clutching at his chest and I had no clue what to do. He was thrashing from side to side, muttering mom and dad over and over again. The family just stared at us; they also had no clue of what to do.

My motherly instincts took over and I pulled Edward up to my chest and cradled him to me as close as possible. I kept whispering words to him, telling him all he had to look forward to, telling him anything that could get him through this episode he was currently going through.

Minutes ticked by and he was still doing what he was doing before, my heart was breaking for him. He kept repeating, _"No, I want to stay with you" _as well as _"Mom and Dad." _I kept saying we were right here, that we are waiting for him to come back to us.

The more time that passed the more worried I became. Never in my vampire life have I seen a vampire act this way or go through something like Edward is currently going through. It was absolutely terrifying.

It was an hour later when everything stopped. He went limp in my arms, his hands falling to his sides, and his mumbling was no longer. I said his name several times before he opened his eyes.

He was disoriented, blinking his eyes open and closed. He finally opened them up all the way and looked me directly in the eye.

"Where are they?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Who? Whom are you talking about?" I asked and he looked towards the wall for a second and then back to me.

"My Mom and Dad." He said, like I should know what he was talking about. I looked at the rest of the family and they all looked confused as well. I turned to look back at Edward and said that we were right here and he shook his head.

"No MY mom and dad. I saw them, they were here with me…" he said and I gasped. Thoughts were swimming through my mind, the usual Who's, How's and Why's…

"Honey, they're not here, you were out of it for quite sometime." I said and he left it at that.

It was at this time that Carlisle walked into his office, he looked sullen and I knew it wouldn't be good news.

Edward got up shakily and moved to the seat across from his father's desk, I followed and took a seat as well.

Carlisle took his time getting himself together before he turned to us. He looked us all in the eyes before he started to speak.

"We got her stable, but she's still in very critical condition. So much blood was lost and with the transfusions, it's still touchy. She had some drugs in her system; the potency was at a higher level telling us that she recently injected it into her system. All we can do is wait and see what happens." He said somberly.

"There is a very good chance that she could pull through this without any problems, but there is also a chance that she might not. Either way, I will try my hardest to keep here for her daughter and father." With that he sat back and closed his eyes. I'm sure seeing Bella like this took a toll on him, like it would anyone else.

"What if we change her?" Emmett asked and Edward growled in return. Carlisle spoke up.

"That wouldn't be a wise choice Emmett, she has grown and her thoughts and future have changed, who's to say she would even want to become something that broke her so completely." He said, looking in every single member of our family.

"He's right." Edward said and we all looked at him.

"He's right, I'm sorry I did this…I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing in leaving her. All I was trying to do was give her everything she could have wanted if I wasn't in her life and in turn, I gave her everything a normal human relationship could give her that I never knew I could do. I broke this girls heart for no reason and I will not do it again. I will not take a choice from her, especially one of this magnitude." And with that he walked out of the room. I didn't know exactly were he was going but I know it was to Bella's room.

I looked towards Carlisle and then to the rest of my family. They were all heart broken. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes thinking of all the possible ways this could turn out.

EPOV

There she was, lying in the hospital bed, looking pale and petite. She had gashes all over her, black and blue marks formed on her face and arms. This shouldn't have happened; she should still be at home with her daughter, playing around, cuddling watching movies together and living the life she was living before we came barging in.

I would do everything in my power to make sure she got back on her feet, to make sure she was able to provide for her daughter. I would step aside and let her live her life Edward free, but I would always be in my daughters life, I would work out a plan were she would never have to see me, never have to contact me if it made it easier for her to go on with her life.

One by one, each of the family members came in with the exception of Alice and talked to her for a little bit, I really didn't pay attention to any of it. I was in my own world. I was thinking of what to tell Payton and if it was all right if I brought her down here.

They ran some more tests during that time I was in the room, although I had to leave, I didn't venture far from it.

During that time I made arrangements with Alice and my father to bring Payton up to see Bella.

She was almost here; I could feel her presence. She was getting closer.

I walked towards the emergency room doors just in time to see her running across the paring lot, Alice following behind her.

She ran straight into my arms. I could tell she has been crying non-stop. Her little eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks flushed. I gave her a kiss on her cheek as I walked towards Bella's room. Alice left to be with the rest of the family.

Payton gasped when we walked into the room, tears immediately followed it. She was shaking. She wiggles her was down and moved towards her mother's bedside.

She started to climb up and I went to stop her, but she was being careful as far as I could tell. She curled up to Bella's side and placed her hand on Bella's stomach.

"I'm s-sorry m-m-momma." She stuttered out. I walked over to her and wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"It's alright little girl, she's knows it's not your fault." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and turned back.

"I love you momma." She said and gave Bella's side a kiss.

I went back to my chair and just watched them. In no time Payton was out like a light nestled into her mother's side.

Another round of visits came through; this time is was mostly Charlie. He gave me a nod when he walked into the room and I gave him some privacy. Unlike all the other times, I walked away from her room, I didn't need to listen on this moment that Charlie was having with his daughter.

I walked around the hospital listening to the thought of the patients, not really paying attention to any of them, but listening nonetheless.

It was pass dinnertime when I made me way back to her room; Charlie was leaving with a tired looking Payton on his arms.

"Goodbye Sir." I said and got a little nod in response. My little girl looked at me.

"Bye Daddy, if momma wakes up, tell her I love her Okay?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I love you little girl, behave for grandpa Charlie." I said and she told me she loved me back and that she was always an angel for her grandpa. This earned a chuckle from Charlie and myself.

Nothing was different with Bella than before, she was just there. Not even a single hair moved from its place.

I walked over to her bed; a chair was already there. I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"Bella…I really don't know what to say…I screwed up everything all in the thought if protecting you and giving you the life you deserved. It's hard seeing you like this, knowing it all could have been different…I'm such a fuck up." My head was down; I was ashamed at myself. I should be saying this to her while she conscious, but I didn't know when that would be.

I looked at her face again and continued.

"I lied that day in the woods. I told the darkest lie I could think of. I'm so, so sorry, more sorry than you ever will know. If I could go back and do it over, I would in an instant. I've done some things I'm not proud of, things that I'm ashamed of actually and if you knew, it would probably make you hate me more than you already do. You would probably call me a whore or whatever the term is for a guy, but I deserve it. I was. I should have stayed with the family and done things differently. But I didn't and now I'm living with these consequences." I finished, a throat clearing behind me. I turned and saw Carlisle and he gave me a meek smile.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and I nodded, he said her would give me a couple more minutes. I turned back to her.

"Just know Bella, that finding out that you were alive was one of the best things that happened in my life, the most was finding out that I had a daughter. I love you Bella and I hope that someday will find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I have a lot of work to do to show you how much you mean to me and if it takes me years to prove it to you I will." That was all I said, I got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Carlisle was waiting for mw at the end of the hall, which wasn't far from her room.

He told me he was proud of me and would be even more if I would have saved that little speech for her while she was awake. I told him I plan on doing it again.

He was telling me the other test they were planning on running and how each one would help him understand her situation a little more.

We were going to tell the rest of the family when I collapsed again, this time I knew it was different; the pain intensified a thousand times more than before.

Carlisle yelled for Esme as he ran back to Bella's room.

I could hear her heart racing; it was going way to quick for a human body. I could hear the commotion that was going on in her room but couldn't tell you exactly what was being said.

Esme was by my side in an instant and she was trying to calm me down, nothing was going to help.

Her heart was still going strong, seemed like it was getting faster and faster until it all stopped….

A long continuous tone came out from her room…

"All clear," I could hear my father yell and the sound of the defibrillator go off.

Nothing happened. I could hear the machine recharging itself.

"All clear," my father yelled again; the sound of the paddles shocking Bella went out.

Nothing happened.

They did it again and again, and still nothing happened.

APOV

He let out a scream…

It faded to black…

He was back, clawing at his skin, Esme helping him out the doors…

It faded to black…

I saw him in the woods, tearing his skin off his body, taunting Esme, trying to get her to help…

It faded to black…

He was running, loosing Esme in the process. He ran for hours or what seemed like hours…

It faded to black…

He was back in Forks, back on the border; wolves were already present. He was taunting them, getting them furious.

It faded to black…

He lunged for the small black wolf, but was intercepted by a large brown wolf. He was pinned down, the brown wolf snapping its jaws in his face. I could see Edward saying do it, do it… and the large brown wolf, in one quick motion, tore Edward's head from his body…

It all went black.

I stood there frozen in spot. Jasper came flying back to me from were ever he was in the woods surrounding our house.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked frantically. He sent calming waves to me that I gladly accepted.

"Have to stop him…he can't…he can't do it…it turns out horribly." I said as quickly as possible.

"Who darlin', tell me what's going on?" he said shaking me slightly.

"It never changes, the same thing always happen. If he does it, there no going back, they'll both be dead and a little girl will be without her parents." I said to him, still going over the visions in my mind.

"WHO?" he yelled breaking me from my current thoughts.

"Edward…he's making the biggest mistake…they'll both end up gone Jazz, we have to stop him." I said and started to run as quickly as I could.

"When does he do it?" he said

"Soon." And he picked up his speed, like him I picked up Edwards scent and followed it. We were getting closer and closer.

I knew from my vision that he would be going a certain way so I veered my tack and left Jasper following his scent.

I was almost there; I could catch brief glimpses of him through the trees. He wasn't going at his full pace. I picked up my speed a little.

I was gaining ground.

I jumped at the last second possible and collided with him. He tried to through me off, but I held on. He was growling telling me not to interfere, but I couldn't let him do this.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed at me. Jasper came barreling through the trees on the opposite side.

"YOU CAN'T!" I screamed back at him, he was getting angrier.

"WHY?" he yelled as he flung me back. I let my thoughts hit him full force and he crumbled to the ground. He stayed there until I was finished. He was panting, holding his chest.

"It won't be like that Alice, the future will change." He said.

"it doesn't Edward, it's always the same…always the same." I said and Jasper came over to me and held me in my arms.

"Believe me Edward, it happens if you go through with what you are planning on doing." I said and he glared at me.

"Then help me! I cannot put her in anymore danger Alice…I can't." he said as he hung his head.

"Either way Edward, she'll be in danger either way. You saw it. Why live with that kind of pain, why make us all live like that." I asked him and he had no response.

"You love her Edward, love her enough to let her go, but it doesn't have to be like this Edward. Let it play out by itself; don't do anything that you regret. Live your life Edward, it's the only one you'll ever have." I said and he just looked at me.

"I can't…" that was all he said before he took off running. He kept his decisions to a minimal, but I couldn't tell what he was going to do.

I tired to follow him, but his scent ended at the river. He was going to do what he wanted.

I just hoped it was the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. The Epilogue will hopefully be up Friday.

What do you think he's going to do?

Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	16. Chapter 15: RePost end made clearer

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A RE-POST OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THINGS WERE ADDED TOWARDS THE END TO GET THE POINT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE CLEARER.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Unknown Being<strong>

_Previously:_

_My family got me to my feet and helped me to my fathers office where I collapsed again and let out an ear piercing scream, my chest was on fire with pain, it engulfed me._

_When I closed my eyes, I could see two figures, they seem to be getting closer and closer. My eyes snapped open and then closed immediately and another bout of pain ran through me. When my eyes closed, I was met with familiar green eyes…_

_The beautiful green eyes of my mother Elizabeth._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen (RE – POST)<strong>

ESPOV

I was crouched over my son, holding his head in my lap. His hand was clutching at his chest and I had no clue what to do. He was thrashing from side to side, muttering mom and dad over and over again. The family just stared at us; they also had no clue of what to do.

My motherly instincts took over and I pulled Edward up to my chest and cradled him to me as close as possible. I kept whispering words to him, telling him all he had to look forward to, telling him anything that could get him through this episode he was currently going through.

Minutes ticked by and he was still doing what he was doing before, my heart was breaking for him. He kept repeating, _"No, I want to stay with you" _as well as _"Mom and Dad." _I kept saying we were right here, that we are waiting for him to come back to us.

The more time that passed the more worried I became. Never in my vampire life have I seen a vampire act this way or go through something like Edward is currently going through. It was absolutely terrifying.

It was an hour later when everything stopped. He went limp in my arms, his hands falling to his sides, and his mumbling was no longer. I said his name several times before he opened his eyes.

He was disoriented, blinking his eyes open and closed. He finally opened them up all the way and looked me directly in the eye.

"Where are they?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Who? Whom are you talking about?" I asked and he looked towards the wall for a second and then back to me.

"My Mom and Dad." He said, like I should know what he was talking about. I looked at the rest of the family and they all looked confused as well. I turned to look back at Edward and said that we were right here and he shook his head.

"No MY mom and dad. I saw them, they were here with me…" he said and I gasped. Thoughts were swimming through my mind, the usual Who's, How's and Why's…

"Honey, they're not here, you were out of it for quite sometime." I said and he left it at that.

It was at this time that Carlisle walked into his office, he looked sullen and I knew it wouldn't be good news.

Edward got up shakily and moved to the seat across from his father's desk, I followed and took a seat as well.

Carlisle took his time getting himself together before he turned to us. He looked us all in the eyes before he started to speak.

"We got her stable, but she's still in very critical condition. So much blood was lost and with the transfusions, it's still touchy. She had some drugs in her system; the potency was at a higher level telling us that she recently injected it into her system. All we can do is wait and see what happens." He said somberly.

"There is a very good chance that she could pull through this without any problems, but there is also a chance that she might not. Either way, I will try my hardest to keep here for her daughter and father." With that he sat back and closed his eyes. I'm sure seeing Bella like this took a toll on him, like it would anyone else.

"What if we change her?" Emmett asked and Edward growled in return. Carlisle spoke up.

"That wouldn't be a wise choice Emmett, she has grown and her thoughts and future have changed, who's to say she would even want to become something that broke her so completely." He said, looking in every single member of our family.

"He's right." Edward said and we all looked at him.

"He's right, I'm sorry I did this…I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing in leaving her. All I was trying to do was give her everything she could have wanted if I wasn't in her life and in turn, I gave her everything a normal human relationship could give her that I never knew I could do. I broke this girls heart for no reason and I will not do it again. I will not take a choice from her, especially one of this magnitude." And with that he walked out of the room. I didn't know exactly were he was going but I know it was to Bella's room.

I looked towards Carlisle and then to the rest of my family. They were all heart broken. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes thinking of all the possible ways this could turn out.

EPOV

There she was, lying in the hospital bed, looking pale and petite. She had gashes all over her, black and blue marks formed on her face and arms. This shouldn't have happened; she should still be at home with her daughter, playing around, cuddling watching movies together and living the life she was living before we came barging in.

I would do everything in my power to make sure she got back on her feet, to make sure she was able to provide for her daughter. I would step aside and let her live her life Edward free, but I would always be in my daughters life, I would work out a plan were she would never have to see me, never have to contact me if it made it easier for her to go on with her life.

One by one, each of the family members came in with the exception of Alice and talked to her for a little bit, I really didn't pay attention to any of it. I was in my own world. I was thinking of what to tell Payton and if it was all right if I brought her down here.

They ran some more tests during that time I was in the room, although I had to leave, I didn't venture far from it.

During that time I made arrangements with Alice and my father to bring Payton up to see Bella.

She was almost here; I could feel her presence. She was getting closer.

I walked towards the emergency room doors just in time to see her running across the paring lot, Alice following behind her.

She ran straight into my arms. I could tell she has been crying non-stop. Her little eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks flushed. I gave her a kiss on her cheek as I walked towards Bella's room. Alice left to be with the rest of the family.

Payton gasped when we walked into the room, tears immediately followed it. She was shaking. She wiggles her was down and moved towards her mother's bedside.

She started to climb up and I went to stop her, but she was being careful as far as I could tell. She curled up to Bella's side and placed her hand on Bella's stomach.

"I'm s-sorry m-m-momma." She stuttered out. I walked over to her and wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"It's alright little girl, she's knows it's not your fault." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and turned back.

"I love you momma." She said and gave Bella's side a kiss.

I went back to my chair and just watched them. In no time Payton was out like a light nestled into her mother's side.

Another round of visits came through; this time is was mostly Charlie. He gave me a nod when he walked into the room and I gave him some privacy. Unlike all the other times, I walked away from her room, I didn't need to listen on this moment that Charlie was having with his daughter.

I walked around the hospital listening to the thought of the patients, not really paying attention to any of them, but listening nonetheless.

It was pass dinnertime when I made me way back to her room; Charlie was leaving with a tired looking Payton on his arms.

"Goodbye Sir." I said and got a little nod in response. My little girl looked at me.

"Bye Daddy, if momma wakes up, tell her I love her Okay?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I love you little girl, behave for grandpa Charlie." I said and she told me she loved me back and that she was always an angel for her grandpa. This earned a chuckle from Charlie and myself.

Nothing was different with Bella than before, she was just there. Not even a single hair moved from its place.

I walked over to her bed; a chair was already there. I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"Bella…I really don't know what to say…I screwed up everything all in the thought if protecting you and giving you the life you deserved. It's hard seeing you like this, knowing it all could have been different…I'm such a fuck up." My head was down; I was ashamed at myself. I should be saying this to her while she conscious, but I didn't know when that would be.

I looked at her face again and continued.

"I lied that day in the woods. I told the darkest lie I could think of. I'm so, so sorry, more sorry than you ever will know. If I could go back and do it over, I would in an instant. I've done some things I'm not proud of, things that I'm ashamed of actually and if you knew, it would probably make you hate me more than you already do. You would probably call me a whore or whatever the term is for a guy, but I deserve it. I was. I should have stayed with the family and done things differently. But I didn't and now I'm living with these consequences." I finished, a throat clearing behind me. I turned and saw Carlisle and he gave me a meek smile.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and I nodded, he said her would give me a couple more minutes. I turned back to her.

"Just know Bella, that finding out that you were alive was one of the best things that happened in my life, the most was finding out that I had a daughter. I love you Bella and I hope that someday will find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I have a lot of work to do to show you how much you mean to me and if it takes me years to prove it to you I will." That was all I said, I got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Carlisle was waiting for mw at the end of the hall, which wasn't far from her room.

He told me he was proud of me and would be even more if I would have saved that little speech for her while she was awake. I told him I plan on doing it again.

He was telling me the other test they were planning on running and how each one would help him understand her situation a little more.

We were going to tell the rest of the family when I collapsed again, this time I knew it was different; the pain intensified a thousand times more than before.

Carlisle yelled for Esme as he ran back to Bella's room.

I could hear her heart racing; it was going way to quick for a human body. I could hear the commotion that was going on in her room but couldn't tell you exactly what was being said.

Esme was by my side in an instant and she was trying to calm me down, nothing was going to help.

Her heart was still going strong, seemed like it was getting faster and faster until it all stopped….

A long continuous tone filled my ears, the sound I never wanted to hear. The sound of Bella flat lining.

"All clear," I could hear my father yell and the sound of the defibrillator go off.

Nothing happened. I could hear the machine recharging itself.

"All clear," my father yelled again; the sound of the paddles shocking Bella went out.

Nothing happened.

They did it again and again, and still nothing happened.

APOV

He let out a scream…

It faded to black…

He was back, clawing at his skin, Esme helping him out the doors…

It faded to black…

I saw him in the woods, tearing his skin off his body, taunting Esme, trying to get her to help…

It faded to black…

He was running, loosing Esme in the process. He ran for hours or what seemed like hours…

It faded to black…

He was back in Forks, back on the border; wolves were already present. He was taunting them, getting them furious.

It faded to black…

He lunged for the small black wolf, but was intercepted by a large brown wolf. He was pinned down, the brown wolf snapping its jaws in his face. I could see Edward saying do it, do it… and the large brown wolf, in one quick motion, tore Edward's head from his body…

It all went black.

I stood there frozen in spot. Jasper came flying back to me from were ever he was in the woods surrounding our house.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked frantically. He sent calming waves to me that I gladly accepted.

"Have to stop him…he can't…he can't do it…it turns out horribly." I said as quickly as possible.

"Who darlin', tell me what's going on?" he said shaking me slightly.

"It never changes, the same thing always happen. If he does it, there no going back, they'll both be dead and a little girl will be without her parents." I said to him, still going over the visions in my mind.

"WHO?" he yelled breaking me from my current thoughts.

"Edward…he's making the biggest mistake…they'll both end up gone Jazz, we have to stop him from getting to Bella's." I said and started to run as quickly as I could.

"When does he do it?" he said

"Soon." And he picked up his speed, like him I picked up Edwards scent and followed it. We were getting closer and closer.

I knew from my vision that he would be going a certain way so I veered my tack and left Jasper following his scent.

I was almost there; I could catch brief glimpses of him through the trees. He wasn't going at his full pace. I picked up my speed a little.

I was gaining ground.

I jumped at the last second possible and collided with him. He tried to through me off, but I held on. He was growling telling me not to interfere, but I couldn't let him do this.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed at me. Jasper came barreling through the trees on the opposite side.

"YOU CAN'T!" I screamed back at him, he was getting angrier.

"WHY?" he yelled as he flung me back. I let my thoughts hit him full force and he crumbled to the ground. He stayed there until I was finished. He was panting, holding his chest.

"It won't be like that Alice, the future will change." He said.

"it doesn't Edward, it's always the same…always the same, if you go through with the break-up, it will happen. Nothing changes." I said and Jasper came over to me and held me in my arms.

"Alice, the future can always change, you know this, and nothing is set in stone." He said and looked toward the direction of where Bella lived.

"Believe me Edward, it happens if you go through with what you are planning on doing." I said and he glared at me.

"Then help me! I cannot put her in anymore danger Alice…I can't." he said as he hung his head.

"Either way Edward, she'll be in danger either way. You saw it. Why live with that kind of pain, why make us all live like that." I asked him and he had no response.

"You love her Edward, you love her enough to let her go, but it doesn't have to be like this Edward. Let it play out by itself; don't do anything that you regret. Live your life Edward, it's the only one you'll ever have. Live it with Bella and be happy. Just don't got through with it, please, don't break-up with her." I said and he just looked at me.

"I can't…" that was all he said before he took off running. He kept his decisions to a minimal, but I couldn't tell what he was going to do.

I tired to follow him, but his scent ended at the river. He was going to do what he wanted.

I just hoped it was the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. The Epilogue will hopefully be up Friday.

This is a re-post of chapter 15 with a little more clarity thrown in. I thought I had it perfect last night, but many people didn't catch the twist that falls within this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is NOT dead! Everything you have read up until APOV (this chapter) has been a vision she was having based on the fact on Edwards choice to break it off with Bella. Again, Bella is NOT DEAD!<strong>

* * *

><p>What do you think he's going to do?<p>

Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them : )

Thanks again!

icantellu


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight or the Characters associated with Twilight. All owned by Stephenie Meyer. Just playing around with the characters.

**AN:** This story doesn't have a Beta and I'm not an English major, so mistakes will happen. I try to find all the mistakes I can, but some slip through especially when you're reviewing your own writing.

**The Unknown Being**

_Previously:_

"_You love her Edward, you love her enough to let her go, but it doesn't have to be like this Edward. Let it play out by itself; don't do anything that you regret. Live your life Edward, it's the only one you'll ever have. Live it with Bella and be happy. Just don't got through with it, please, don't break-up with her." I said and he just looked at me._

"_I can't…" that was all he said before he took off running. He kept his decisions to a minimal, but I couldn't tell what he was going to do. _

_I tired to follow him, but his scent ended at the river. He was going to do what he wanted._

_I just hoped it was the right thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

EPOV

The visions of Bella kept going through my mind, I didn't want her to end up that way, the way Alice's vision saw for her. The life of a drug addicted stripper was not what I wanted for Bella. The way her life ended played through my mind a couple more times, before my decision was made.

I want her to go to college, live the life she wants to live, do the things she wants to do, have the…have the…

I want her to be with me and have the life we were destined to have.

There was no way I could go through with what I had planned, I could not break Bella's heart, and in the process bring my family down with it. They deserved better, and Bella deserves a better me. I was going to cherish Bella that way she's suppose to be cherished, I wouldn't control her, but I would still be protective over her. I would let her make her own decisions, help her follow her dreams; I would do everything possible to give her the life she wanted.

Alice was right, I couldn't end it with Bella, she was my sun, my life and without her I would be nothing.

I stopped feet from her house, I could hear her heartbeat from within, smell her scent from where I was standing.

A smile made its way to my face when I heard her stumble over nothing I'm sure.

My phone beeped, notifying me with an incoming text.

All it said was…_"You're doing the right thing."_

It was from Alice.

I walked at human pace to her house, the closer I got, the stronger her scent became. A feeling of peace washed over me.

Charlie's cruiser was gone, so there was no need to sneak in through her window. Before I could even knock on the door she was wrapped around me.

A little chuckle escaped my mouth.

"Hello Love." I said into her hair.

"Hi." She said as she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. It was then, the moment our eyes met, and I knew I would never think about leaving this beautiful girl again.

She pulled me into the house, and I followed behind her letting her lead the way.

She moved us over to the couch where Romeo and Juliet was playing on the television. I shook my head internally and got comfortable with Bella in my lap.

Within minutes the television was turned off and she turned to look me in the eyes.

"Why are you here...Wait, that came out wrong…why did you come over so soon? Are you still planning on coming over tonight?" she asked.

"Of course love, I will be back tonight…" I was going to tell her everything, everything I was planning on doing today. I know she would be mad, but hopefully not for long.

This was me trying to show her the new me. Usually I would have kept this from her and let our lives play out, but not now, not after the promised I made myself.

She looked worried due to the expression I'm sure was on my face. Her heart started to beat a little faster, her breathing becoming labored. I looked her straight in the eye.

"Bella, this is going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I'm going to tell you something that will make you mad at me, but just know that I was only doing it to protect you."

She was murmuring something I couldn't decipher.

"Shhh love, everything's going to be all right. Please just listen to everything I say before you respond." She nodded her head.

I told her everything, the planned break-up, the reasons behind it, the visions that Alice had. Basically everything I was going to do. It was hard; tears were streaming down her face during parts of my speech, her anger flared numerous times. She threw pillows at me; coasters, anything she could get her hands on, and I just sat there and took it, deserving everything she was giving me.

"Why?" she asked, he chest rising and falling quickly with each breath.

"I told y-" she cut me off.

"No, why didn't you decide to do it? Was it just because of the visions?" she asked looking me directly in the eye.

"It was at first, I won't lie to you anymore Bella. Those visions changed my outlook on everything, but it wasn't just that, it was you too. I couldn't do it Bella, having you here next to me is the best feeling in the world. I don't even know how I thought it possible without you being by my side. Nor did I know how hard it would be to leave after we consummated our relationship. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you; I want to be your equal in every way possible. I will change you when you want; all you have to do is say the words. I want to hear your opinion, your thoughts in everything we do. I want to be your partner in every way. I knew the night I slept with you, I would do anything in the world to keep you protected and when the incident happened at your birthday, I thought that was the only way to protect you. I want you to know that I was wrong. I love you Bella, more than words can express. I love you…' she launched herself into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you so much Edward. You are my world…"

We held each other for quite some time. It was around five o'clock that her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep.

As carefully as I could I moved her to her room. Charlie would be home soon, so I had to leave.

I wrote a quick not telling her that I would be back tonight and that I loved her.

I was just getting ready to climb through the window, when I froze and heard the most beautiful thing in my lifetime.

tha-thump _thump…_tha-thump _thump…_tha-thump _thump…_

It was true; my Bella was pregnant with our child.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

EPOV

To say the family was shocked was an understatement, but each day that passed, they all warmed up to the idea of Bella's pregnancy. It wasn't easy; the baby was draining the life from Bella week by week. It was heartbreaking to watch. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, the birth was supposed to be easy, she was supposed to be fine, but it wasn't. Alice's vision was all wrong, what decision was made that changed the course she was set on? I really didn't know, but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it.

It was during the fifth month that our little girl was born. Bella nearly died on the table as our little girl ripped it's way through her stomach. She was injected with venom immediately after that happened. Her change was horrendous, it took nearly five days to repair all the damage that was done. But the day she woke up was the first day of our new beginning.

She held Aubrey Marie within five minutes of her opening her eyes. She had no thirst for blood, nor did she have any craving a typical newborn would have.

I told Bella of the name she would have chosen, but she quickly put that behind her, saying that it was a new time and we would name her together. Payton was no longer but a vision of Alice's and Aubrey Marie was the new name of our little girl.

Aubrey grew quickly, by the time she was two, her body resembled that of an eight year old, her speech and ability to think were right up there as well.

She was the perfect combination of Bella and I. She loved everyone; Rose was her favorite, for some reason or another, I really have no clue.

Charlie was devastated by the news of his daughter's death, that he left the town for the first time in his life. He recently got married to the same women that helped him out of his depression over losing Bella. She was a nice woman, Bella and myself even spied in on the wedding. She had two younger stepsiblings. Bella was happy for Charlie even though it killed her on the inside that she couldn't partake in the happiest moment of his life. His smiled showed it all. Bella was content, now that she knew Charlie was happy, she could close that chapter of her life.

The family moved from Forks right after the change. Alaska was the new place we called home.

Aubrey loved it, she loved the snow, and she loved having fights with Emmett and Jasper.

As of now, our family was complete and nothing could ever harm the peace and unity of our family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

EPOV

We were in Main now, doing the normal routines that my family has accustomed to. We were enrolled in high school again, Aubrey joining us for the first time since she was born. She was always home schooled, but felt like she needed the actual experience of a high school student.

She was excited to say the least.

There's not much to say about the rest of the family. Our relationships were as strong as ever, and that was all there was to it.

Charlie was still going strong, he was the happiest he's ever been. Bella, Aubrey and I go and visit, well spy, on him every year just to see for our selves. He still thinks about Bella from time to time, but knows she would want him to live his life for the fullest.

Bella had a hard time with the news of the death of her mother. She was shocked, we found out later, she died as predicted by Alice with her husband by her side. They were attacked by a grizzly and found a day later. Bella paid her respects when she could and visits yearly to talk to her mother about her life and other things.

It took some time, but the sparkle was back in my loves eyes.

It was a good life, one I wouldn't give up even if my life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Years Later<strong>

EPOV

It was hard. That's all there is to say. Bella watched, as her father died of a broken heart not three months after his wife passed from breast cancer. Bella was beside herself seeing the last relative she had vanish from the earth. She wondered if he was looking for her up there or if her saw her from above. It was bittersweet. He died for the love he shared to his soul mate, something any half of a mated pair would do.

We made sure their children we set for life, it was the least we could do. Last we heard, they were married and had a family of their own.

My little girl Aubrey found her mate in an Australian vampire named Gabe. They were the perfect couple. He was as big as Emmett, but resembled Jasper in his personality. He was very laid back, a perfect fit for our very over active daughter.

They were married and now living separately from us, but not to far away.

It seemed like Bella's and I relationship grew even stronger after that happened. We traveled, we laughed together, and went back to school numerous times.

All in All, it was the way it was meant to be, they way I never though possible. If it wasn't for Bella and Aubrey, I would have ended my existence long before now.

Everything was perfect and nothing could change it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Years Later<strong>

EPOV

Same ole' same ole'. Nothing has changed for us and for that, I could be happier.

We returned to Forks as soon as we were allowed to and that is were we stayed out of the public's eyes for as many years as we could. It was the place were our family completed itself, it was the place I found my mate, Alice found her best friend, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie found a sister. It was the place where Esme and Carlisle found their daughter and was the place Bella and I conceived Aubrey.

Aubrey learned about the place she was born, and the history it held fro the entire family. She and Gabe settle somewhere within this tiny town to create memories of their own.

Charlie's house still stands; a young family now lives inside with a little brown haired, brown eye girl. Next-door was another young family that had a little boy with brown hair and green eyes.

I knew in my heart, that those two children would be this century's Bella and Edward. They would grow to love each other and create a family based on love and happiness.

I turned to my brown-eyed beauty and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready love?" I asked her, and was met with her breath-taking smile.

"Of course I am. I ready to explore with you by my side. I'm ready to see what our eternity brings." She said and leaned in for a kiss.

We were off, to where, we had no clue, but one thing's for sure, we would always be together, we would always be apart of the Cullen family.

The whole family was going their separate ways to explore the world with their mates. In time we would all meet up again and start our routine all over again.

The children plus Gabe would be High School students, and Esme and Carlisle would be our adoptive parents for all intents and purposes.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Let me know what you think. Not as long as I hoped it to be, but I think it ended in a good place.

Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them : )

I greatly enjoyed writing this story for everyone that has read it. There might be a few outtakes of there life during these times, keep a look out for them, they will posted as future chapter in this story.

Thanks again!

icantellu


End file.
